Life Goes On
by Toghgal
Summary: Ginny shows at Harry's front door after HBP. What happens next? Deathly Hallows story, slightly canon. EDITED AND REDONE! COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM FIRST POSTING! Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Harry had been at the Dursley's for two weeks and was becoming increasingly bored. He had already done his homework and a cold front had come along making him stay inside. With his trunk unpacked and the trash from the previous six years successfully in the garbage can, he had resorted to wandering around the dimensions of his room and thinking of possible Horcrux locations.

_Hoqwarts._

_Albania._

_Borgan and Burkes._

_The Orphanage. _

No matter how many times he went over the possibilities he could not think of any others, and there were still three to find, three to destroy.

When the Dursleys were in Harry would stay in his room and stare at the walls. When the Dursleys were out Harry would stay in his room and stare at the walls. The only thing that truly occupied his time was writing letters to Ron and Hermione. Pigwideon was currently sleeping in Hedwig's cage. Pig had come yesterday with a letter from Ron. He promptly replied with a letter carried by Hedwig. In fact, Hedwig would be returning any time now. Uncle Vernon allowed Harry to send letters as long as no one saw Hedwig or Pig.

If the entire summer was going to be this dreadful, Harry might march ip to Voldemort himself and beg for a way out. It wouldn't be too hard to convince the man.

Downstairs he heard the doorbell ring and Aunt Petunia saying "I'll get it."

Aunt Petunia's POV

The doorbell rang and she told Vernon and Dudley that she would get it. She had been cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell had rung. On the way to the door she looked at the clock-11:30. Who could be here at this hour? She thought. She opened the door to see a young girl around 15 standing in the doorway crying. She had red hair and her shoulders shook. The girl looked up when the door opened. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. The girl said one word, "Harry"

"What do you mean 'Harry'?"

"I need to see him"

"How do you know about him?"

"I am his girlfriend"

Petunia let her step inside from the cold. "Who's at the door?" her ignorant husband called. "Some teenagers ding-dong ditching." She yelled back to Vernon.

"Come on dear," she said quietly, "What's your name?"

"Ginny" the young girl said. Petunia nodded, and headed up the stairs. "Don't let Vernon know you're here; be very quiet." Ginny nodded. Petunia knocked on Harry's door.

Harry's POV

Harry was lying on his bed when there was a knock. He lifted the back of his head off his hands and looked up. The door opened and Aunt Petunia stood there. She smiled slightly as she moved out of the entryway to his room. Ginny was standing behind her. He was on his feet with his arms around her before he could actually calculate that Ginny was here.

She was crying into his shirt. He looked over the top of her head to look at Aunt Petunia. Petunia was smiling as she walked into the room and closed the door. The door opened again and Dudley walked in. Harry heard the door shut. "Who's that Harry?"

"Ginny"

Dudley nodded. "It's okay Harry, Dudley and I are with you." Said Aunt Petunia. "We have been trying to think of ways to contact the wizarding world. Basically we are sorry that we mistreated you we were wrong, and well…we want to help you."

Harry was shocked to say the least but he smiled anyways and nodded. "Now introduce us to your lady friend, Harry," said Dudley. He looked down at Ginny who was still clutching him. "Dudley, Aunt Petunia this is Ginny Weasley. Which brings we to, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here? It's not safe anymore-you know that." Ginny looked over her shoulder at Aunt Petunia and Dudley. "Sorry" Aunt Petunia quietly led Dudley out the door closing it behind her.

Ginny rounded on Harry ", You can't do this to me. I refuse to accept the fact that you are dumping me and I am going with you to fight Voldemort!" Harry was shocked. ", Ginny, you know you can't…"

"Harry James Potter." She growled. ", I am going with you."

"You are not going with me and that is final. There is no way that you can change my mind!" Before the last word was even out of his mouth he felt Ginny's lips on his.

Ginny pulled away for air, and then started to kiss his neck. "Ginny…please...this isn't fair." Harry thought for a second. If she did come with him then he could keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't get hurt. And besides Snape and Malfoy already know about us so they would have told Voldemort already. "Fine, you can come with me." Ginny giggled and stopped attacking his neck.

That being decided he opened the door and let Aunt Petunia back into his room. Dudley wasn't there but Aunt Petunia walked in when he gestured to the middle of the room. "Can Ginny stay?" he asked before he could stop himself. Aunt Petunia seemed to think for a moment. Probably about if Uncle Vernon found out but then after a minute said ", Yes. Don't make a sound though. Harry can you…well I was wondering if you could do us a favor? You see in a few weeks I want to announce a divorce to Vernon. When you were at Ho…school Vernon...well he said some mean things and I didn't like that. So I have decided to follow what my sister said and move on. Lily never liked Vernon she thought that I could do better than that and now I see she was right." Harry stared at her.

She could come to Grimmauld Place. No! She's a muggle. Then he thought of a question that made him shiver. Could she know more about the wizarding world than he thought? He might as well ask "Aunt Petunia, are you a squib?" not sure how she would react to the question he prepared for the worst. Petunia looked at him for a second before answering ", Yes, Harry I am a squib. I didn't get a letter to Hogwarts for obvious reasons but I knew all about the wizarding world. I even got to go there once when I was really little but a few years before Lily went into hiding with you I fell in love, with Vernon. I didn't know back then what he was. But I loved him. We got married. He didn't know what I was so when my last name changed I changed my first name to Petunia Dursley." She sighed ", The rest of the world knew me as Emily Evans." She sat down on his bed and smiled "That was the good days." She stood back up suddenly ", Well I am off to bed you two don't stay up to late." With that she walked out of the room.

Harry just starred after her. "I don't think she has ever talked so much to me in one period of time." Ginny smiled. "Well now you heard Emily…um your aunt. Get into bed. "Ginny you can sleep in the bed I will sleep on the floor. I will just go get some extra blankets." He walked out of the room and down the hall to the cabinets. Opening one and grapping a few small blankets he then walked back to his room. When he walked into the room the blankets immediately were taken from him and laid out on the bed. "Um…Ginny…those were for me. Remember I am sleeping on the floor." He directed the statement to her back. "Honestly Harry. We will both sleep in the bed. Now may I borrow one of your t-shirts to wear? I have pajamas but they are inaccessible at the moment."

"Um…okay." He pulled out a big grey shirt from his wardrobe and tossed it to her before turning around and staring intently at the door. We are both going to sleep in the same bed. This might get interesting. NO! Harry stop thinking. Now! You are just sleeping you aren't doing anything. Just lie down and go to sleep. He heard Ginny giggle. "You think too much, Harry. Come on in." With that she laid down on the bed leaving enough space for him. Harry slowly walked over to the bed and laid down. A little uncomfortable he shifted so he was holding Ginny.

Ginny's POV

She could feel Harry pushing against her thigh. She wiggled into him for and heard him gasp. Giggling she tried to go to sleep but was finding it hard. This is what I always dreamed about. Lying in bed with Harry Potter. She just never thought that it would actually happen.

"Harry." She murmured into his neck.

"Yeah?" He eyed her. She ran her hand through his messy black hair, and pulled his lips down to meet hers. The kiss started slow and sensual but soon grew passionate. Ginny crawled on top of Harry, straddling him.

"Ginny." Harry moaned.

"Shhh…" She stopped him with another kiss. She felt his hands run up her back to her neck. They rolled so that Harry was lying on top of her. Ginny ever so slowly trailed her hands down to his pajama bottoms hemline, and slipped her hand beneath the fabric. He gasped so sharply, Ginny thought she had hurt him. They had never gone this far at Hogwarts. It had always stopped at kissing, and some touching.

"Ginny…" Harry moaned again. "We shouldn't."

"I want to."

"Please, not tonight." Harry squirmed away from her hand. Ginny sighed and pulled her hand away from him. He relaxed against her chest, and soon both of them were asleep.

**As you can see this is already totally different from the first story I posted. I am going with the same idea, but am adding more detail. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Harry woke when Ginny dashed out of his arms and under the bed. He sat straight up afraid that something was wrong, but relaxed when he heard Uncle Vernon's voice from the other side of the door. "BOY! GET UP NOW!" His footsteps died away as he walked back downstairs. Harry groaned and sat up, crawling out of bed. "Ginny I am getting in the shower…be right back." Ginny crawled out underneath the bed and kissed him gently on the lips before shoeing him out of the room. He staggered into the bathroom.

Ginny's POV

Ginny giggled. Harry looked half-dead as he walked to the bathroom. Her giggles ceased when she realized she had no clothes. How could she be so stupid? O yeah she wanted to come yell at Harry so bad for breaking up at her that she forgot. Besides it was so hard actually getting out of the house that she forgot about clothes! She would just take a shower, ask Harry's Aunt if she could wash he clothes, and in the meantime walk around with one of Harry's shirts on. She would stay in his room of course. She wouldn't want to walk around someone else's house with only an oversized T-shirt on.

She undressed and put an orange Cannons T-shirt. While waiting for Harry she roamed his room looking at his books, petting Hedwig, and eyeing anything else that looked worth touching. After about five minutes Harry came back with a towel slung over his shoulder, dressed in jeans and a dark green shirt. Funny she didn't remember him taking clothes into the bathroom. Harry looked at her for a spilt second before beginning to walk over to his wardrobe. Half-way there he spun around so fast she thought he might have whiplash. "What are you doing in my clothes?"

"Well I just now realized that I forgot to bring clothes or anything in that matter with me. I thought I could ask your Aunt if I could throw my things in with the laundry."

"You did that on purpose."

"Of course I did."

Harry laughed. "Here let me see them." He picked up her clothes and walked out the room, dropping his socks on the bed on the way out. She shook her head and wandered into the bathroom.

Harry's POV

Harry walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and spotted Aunt Petunia cooking breakfast. "Hello Harry dear, want some breakfast?" she said in a low but motherly tone. "Vernon has gone to work and Dudley should be going out soon. He told me about going to some park about a mile away with a girl called Jenny." Harry's ears perked up. That was Seamus sister's name. That is a popular name though. So he decided to ask. "Aunt Petunia, what's her last name?" She looked at him, confused. "Finnegan." She said after a moment.

Harry smiled. What would his Aunt, no what would Dudley think after they found out that Jenny was a witch? Well Aunt Petunia probably wouldn't care but it might startle Dudley a little bit. Aunt Petunia's voice brought him back down to Earth ", Harry are you okay?"  
"Wha-o yeah sorry Aunt Petunia. Um….o yeah can you wash these for Ginny. You see she kind of forgot to bring extra clothes. And right now she is wearing an old shirt of mine…..so yeah."  
"Um…..sure. Here let me take them I will through them in the wash now." She took the bundle of clothes out of his hands and headed towards the laundry room. Harry sighed and helped himself to breakfast.

Ginny's POV

Ginny sighed and picked unrolled the letter that was attached to Pig (Ron's Owl). She knew it was rude to read other peoples mail but she also had an idea of what this letter was about. _Harry, Ginny's ran away. Or has been kidnapped. When we woke up this morning she wasn't here. We checked everywhere. I know you aren't here but do you have any idea where she would be?_Or…._Harry, Ginny's gone. We can't find her anywhere! She wasn't in her room, or the garden, or the attic. Mum won't let us go anywhere else so where could she be?_She laughed. She opened the letter and unfolded it. It read:

_Harry,_

_Ginny's gone missing. I woke up this morning to mum screaming. Apparently she had gone to wake up Ginny but she wasn't in her bed. And you know how mum wakes up so early. Mum would have heard Ginny if she snuck out of the house. I don't know what Hermione is going to do. She's gone into hysterics (Ginny and Hermione became good friends before Ginny went missing). I know you aren't here and can't look for her yourself but do you have any idea where she could or would be?_

_Ron_

Just like she expected. Deciding she had hurt everyone enough, especially Hermione, she flipped over the paper and dug for a quill. After she located one she scribbled on the back:

_Ron (and family),_

_This is Ginny. Sorry to worry all of you. But I am safe. You see I kind of snuck away in the night to visit Harry. Now I can't tell you why in a letter but I will tell you when I get back. I won't be long. See you soon!_

_Ginny (and Harry)_

She tied the letter to Pig's leg. Ron had sent him with a letter 3 days ago, and Pig and Hedwig had been taking turns delivering messages.

God I am in soooooooooooooo much trouble! I am lucky if Mum doesn't send a howler or come bursting through the fireplace when she gets that. At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said wearily. The door opened to show Dudley on the other side of it. "Sorry…Ginny. I didn't mean to disturb you but breakfast is ready" His eyes lingered on the shirt she was wearing and he blushed crimson, looking away veryquickly.

"Come on, I am starving." She ignored his blush and stepped into the hallway and downstairs. Dudley was quick to follow. Once downstairs they saw Harry's Aunt walking back down the hall from where she guessed the laundry room was (she could hear the water running). Petunia saw Ginny and Dudley standing there and smiled at them. "Good morning Ginny. I hope Vernon wasn't too rude when he woke Harry up. He's in the kitchen eating breakfast by the way. I made enough for all of us. Go eat." Ginny grinned. She sounded just like her mother. Always making sure that everyone ate something. "Thank you." Dudley led the way to the kitchen and Ginny followed step. Once inside she sat down next to Harry and dished herself out some eggs and toast.

"We can leave tonight, after it gets dark, just in case we might have someone following us." Harry said, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"That is fine. Ron sent me a letter this morning saying Mum had gone hysterical. I already wrote back. Don't worry." Ginny replied.

Harry glanced at the empty kitchen before saying in a whisper, "Last night…I don't mean that I didn't want to. I just didn't want to last night." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I of all people know what you wanted to do, Harry. Remember? I had a handle on things." Ginny said. Harry blushed a deeper shade of red.

"You are so not fair." Harry mumbled. Ginny giggled. The conversation was interrupted by a silver Weasel soaring through the window. Mr. Weasley's patronous hovered in the middle of the room and his voice filled the kitchen. "Ginny, you are in a hole of trouble young lady. Your mother is worried sick. I don't know how you could do that to her. You come home now and explain yourself. O, and Harry we would love to have you over to the Burrow a little earlier this year. I knew you wouldn't mind."

"I was expecting worse." Ginny said. "I can't wait to see what mum says to me."

"I can." Harry replied.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aunt Petunia called Dudley down for dinner and Ginny went upstairs so Uncle Vernon didn't see her. Vernon came in the door only minutes later. He sat down at the table after looking pointedly at Aunt Petunia. She shook slightly. But it was so little that Harry ignored it. They all ate, Uncle Vernon talking a little about his work. Only a few sentences here and there which was perfectly fine with Harry the less he talked the better. Harry waited till everyone was done then started to head upstairs planning to snag some leftovers for Ginny.

Upstairs his room was empty. He looked around for Ginny, and felt her soft hands close over his eyes from behind. "Guess who?'

"Let me think. Voldemort?" Harry replied. Ginny giggled and smacked him on the arm. "No. Silly boy. Try again."

"Ok, um….Ginny?" Harry tried again.

"Yep!" Ginny exclaimed. "You know, Harry, I will probably be in a trouble for a really long time when we get back."

"Yes, I know." Harry replied, sitting on his bed.

"So I was thinking can I have one of those kisses again?" Ginny replied. She walked over to stand in front of him. Harry ran a hand up her stomach. "Perhaps."

Ginny didn't wait for him to make up his mind. She was kissing him, hard. Harry felt her tongue run along his lips and he opened his mouth slightly. Ginny climbed on top of his lap. Harry glided his hand up higher from her stomach to her right breast. And that is how Uncle Vernon found them. Neither of them had heard him coming up the stairs. Harry and Ginny froze as the door was flung open and a purple faced Vernon stood there gaping. "What- what is going on!"

Ginny climbed off of Harry and shrank into the room. Vernon thudded into the room and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and dragged him downstairs.

**Ginny's POV**

The balding man ran into the room and grabbed Harry by the tuff of his t-shirt, and dragged him from the room. Ginny shrieked. _Harry!_ She followed them down the stairs and into the living room. Harry's uncle threw Harry into an arm chair in corner. Ginny saw Harry's hand inching towards his pocket where his wand was. Dudley and Aunt Petunia ran into the room, shocked expressions on their face.

"What the ruddy hell is going on?" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Who is this? Is she one of your lot?"

"Yes, she is. This is my girlfriend." Harry replied.

"And you brought her into this house?"

"Well I didn't really know she was coming."

"Darling-" Aunt Petunia began.

"WHAT!" Uncle Vernon spun on her. _Come on Harry pull your wand out. _She thought. In the corner Harry looked around confused.

"Perhaps we should just calm down." Petunia continue.

"Calm down? Calm down! I don't think so. He brought one of them in here. You didn't see what they were doing!" Vernon yelled. He turned on Harry. "How long has she been here?"

"Since last night." Petunia, not Harry spoke. Vernon stood looking at Harry for a brief moment. Then, without warning at all Uncle Vernon swung his fist around and struck Aunt Petunia. It hit her so hard the she spun and fell to the floor. Dudley and Harry were up immediately, screaming at him.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE!" Screamed Uncle Vernon. Harry moved in front of Aunt Petunia, wand raised and Ginny took out her wand.

"You can't hurt me!" bellowed Vernon. "You'll get expelled for sure."

"You think I care?" Harry bellowed back.

"Harry call those poli-cee men. Tell them that you just saw your Uncle hitting your Aunt and that we need help. She probably has many other bruises from other times he hit her." Ginny said to Harry.

**HARRY'S POV**

Harry walked over to the phone his wand still pointing at a very purple faced Vernon. Picking it up he held it to his ear and dialed 999 (emergency # for the UK).

"999, what is your emergency?" a female voice said on the other end of the telephone.

Petunia grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "My husband just hit me."

"OK, we will send an ambulance and some police officers over to you address, please stay calm and tell me if he hits you again." They voice said.

Petunia replied. "No I don't think that will happen. I knocked him out with a vase so he won't do any more damage." She hung up. He heard a crashing coming from behind him. Spinning quickly around he saw Ginny holding up the broken end of a vase and his uncle lying on the floor, unconscious. Ginny just shrugged. "We have to have proof that we actually did that, now don't we?" She turned to Dudley going from Miss. Innocent to drill sergeant. "Dudley get your clothes and your most valuable items. Whatever you pack you carry. Got it?" She turned to Harry. "Get your stuff and hurry up we are going to meet outside."

Harry remembered that they had to go, and pushed Dudley upstairs. They ran. He grabbed the rucksack he had packed weeks ago, Hedwig's cage, and his Firebolt and zoomed downstairs. Aunt Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table massaging her face. Harry hurried around it and gave her a hug. "Can you get all of the divorce paperwork done within this week?" She nodded. "And you have a place to go?" She nodded again. Meet me at King's Cross station on September 1st at 10 o' clock. Look for a bunch of people with red hair, good-bye." And he ran out the door. Dudley was there looking warily at the sky which look like it was about to open up at any second.

Ginny was standing next to Dudley, holding her broom. Harry looked to Dudley, he had two bags. A backpack and a small brief case looking one. Dudley looked at Harry. "Say good-bye." Dudley ran back inside quickly. Harry could hear the sirens now. They were coming ever closer. Dudley ran back out of the house mere moments later. "Get on." Harry said. Dudley looked like Harry was crazy but he awkwardly got on a few seconds later. The sirens were as close as ever now. Dudley had lost a lot of weight but he still weighed more than Harry. He had to ask Dudley to help push off with him. Once they were in the air it was hard to steer because of the extra weight but he managed.

They were in the air for about an hour when Harry heard the swish of cloaks and brooms. He looked behind them and saw half a dozen Deatheaters zooming towards them. He yelled to Ginny, "Ginny fly as fast as you can! We have company."

_We need to tell Mum and Dad we are coming. _Ginny's voice said.

"Good idea! Here let me see if I can send one of those talking patronuses." Harry called back. He didn't see the stunned look on Ginny's as they flew. "Expecto Patronum!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Mrs. Weasley was making dinner. Mr. Weasley was talking to Charlie who had just arrived that morning. Bill was playing chess with Ron. Fred and George were….well Molly didn't know what they were doing. Fleur was setting the table. Tonks and Remus were sitting at the table talking quietly. Everyone was here for dinner…except Percy. But she had still invited him. He had said no.

Hopefully Ginny would arrive shortly. She would have sent Arthur and the boys to get her but they didn't know where she was. The morning Ginny had run off Molly had a nervous breakdown. She had remembered that morning perfectly.

_Molly walked downstairs at roughly five o'clock. She liked being up early she would sit in the kitchen will breakfast was being made and have some tea. It was rather peaceful. She walked into the kitchen and started breakfast. Swishing her wand making the eggs crack in a bowl and the pan go to the stove. That's when she noticed a slip of parchment on the table. She picked it up and started to read._

_Mom,_

_I have gone somewhere. I will not tell you. If I do you might come after me and I don't want that. Please don't worry about me I have everything under control. I will write to you when I can. See you soon._

_Ginny_

_Molly let out an ear piercing screech. Within the minute everyone was running downstairs (everyone being Arthur, Ron, Tonks, Remus, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George). "Molly! What is wrong? Where are the Deatheaters? Wands at the ready everyone." Arthur said. Molly started crying, wailing was more like it. She had put her hands to her face and that's when the note was taken from her. "I am going to have to have a talk with her." Arthur said. "Dad! We need to go after her!" Charlie said. "We don't know where she went though" said Bill. The note was being passed around. Tonks and Fleur came and wrapped their arms around her._

She had gotten over the shock, but she was still pretty mad at Ginny. Running off like that to go see….go see...whomever. She would have to have a talk with her. She sighed, and sat down at the table next to Tonks. Tonks smiled at her. At that moment a glimmering silver stag glided into the room. "Mr. Weasley, Ginny and I are air-born. We will be at the Burrow in about 30 minutes. Please let us in quickly. We will explain when we get there."

The stag disappeared. The room had gone silent. "Get Moody! Tell him what's going on. Everyone else come with me. Everyone rushed out to the house. Molly contacted Moody. He was here in minutes. By the time Molly got outside she saw everyone on broom in the air just outside the boundaries.

**Harry's POV**

Harry was hunched over the broom with Dudley pressing against his back. There was only maybe. Fifteen minutes till they got there and he was beginning to feel nervous. "Harry. Do you think that Voldi- Voldemort will try to get us?" Dudley whispered.

Several swooshes could be heard and several cloaked figures appeared. They completely surrounded them. Harry and Ginny had there wands out immediately. They both sent disarming spells at them. Ginny sent a d Bat-Bogey Hex at one. The cloaked figure fell out of the air and onto one beneath it. The one caught him and headed down. Then out of the thin air Voldemort appeared. He was…flying, without a broom. He seemed to be resting on a black cloud. Harry sent a stunning curse at a Deatheater close to him. Ginny and Harry surged forward on their brooms. Only about 10 minutes. He could hear everyone shouting curses, spells, and then she heard others putting up shield charms. He could see the Burrow. He had lost Voldemort. His wand suddenly…found Voldemort as if the wand knew where he had been. A bolt of red light flew out of his wand. Voldemort swerved. Then he just simply disappeared.

Harry and Ginny landed in the Burrow front yard about three minutes later. There was a small group of people standing at the door to the Burrow, faces facing up.

Mrs. Weasley almost tackled Harry and Ginny when they had set foot on the ground. She was crying into Harry's shoulder. Harry felt really bad for some reason. He had made her cry, he had brought her emotional pain. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley." He said head hung in shame. "Why for what dear?" Mrs. Weasley said after she had composed herself. "For making me cry. O, I am just so happy that you are okay. Now, you are too thin Harry come on inside, you too Ginny." Harry shook his head. The old Molly was back. He took Ginny's hand and walked inside. He saw Ron and Hermione just before they both collided with the two of them at the same time. Hermione stepped back from Harry just as he thought he was going to suffocate. "We have been so worried about you!" she exclaimed to Ginny.

"Yeah, mate, don't ever do that again." Ron looked at Ginny. "And you what do you think you were doing running off like that? Huh? You gave mom a heart attack. You have no idea how worried we all have been." He noticed Harry holding Ginny's hand. He spoke to Harry now. "O, fooling with my sister now are you? Break up with her and then you just think that you can mess around with her whenever you want! You two were probably getting at it while Ginny was….Ginny was with you wasn't she?" Harry was flabbergasted. Ron thought that he and Ginny had done it. And he was nagging them about it. He looked to Ginny. She was red faced and she had a death grip on Harry's hand. Ron looked like he was about to pummel him.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME! I DON'T CARE A LICK IF I WORRIED YOU, RONALD. I REALIZE MOM WOULD HAVE A FIT AND YOU'RE LUCKY I LEFT A NOTE! AND YOU DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT HAVE ANY SAY IN WHO I DATE, YOU FILTHY (insert swear word of your choose). AND NO WE DIDN'T 'GET IT ON'" she made quotation marks in the air "WHILE I WAS AT HARRY'S AUNT'S." Harry saw Dudley shuffle awkwardly behind them. He had totally forgotten that he was here. He would have to ask Mrs. Weasley if he could stay. "AND DON'T YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOU WILL EVER, EVER, EVER" Ginny had let go of his hand and was poking Ron's chest on each syllable with so much force he could see the pain in Ron's face. "MESS WITH ME OR HARRY AGAIN! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!" Harry looked around. He was rather embarrassed to say that the whole entire house had come back outside and was watching the scene. Fred and George were even laughing.

He looked back to Ron. He looked like he had just seen his life flash before his eyes. Ginny stormed into the house. Harry felt it best to let her cool down for a few minutes. He walked over to Mrs. Weasley who was chuckling a little herself. "Was she at your aunt's house?" She put her arm around his shoulders and started to head into the house. Harry motioned behind his back for Dudley to follow. "Yes. I am not entirely sure how she got there but, well Mrs. Weasley the reason why Dudley is with us is because my uncle hit my aunt and we wanted to get away. My aunt was filling for divorce anyways and she made me promise that I would take Dudley, my cousin, somewhere for a while so that she could I guess settle themselves in. Maybe, find a new place to live and everything. And I was wondering…well if he could stay here. Temporarily." He turned around and motioned for Dudley to come forward.

Mrs. Weasley stiffened slightly but then put and arm around both Harry and Dudley. "I would love to have Dudley here with us, if that is ok with him." Dudley nodded. "Okay then it is settled. Um Harry lets see…" They were now inside and most everyone was sitting around the table or on couches as if waiting for Molly to speak. "Harry you will bunk with Ron, Dudley you can sleep in Ronald's room as well it'll be a squeeze but we'll manage, Hermione is with Ginny, Fleur with Bill, Tonks and Remus in Percy's room, which works out perfectly! Now Ginny, Hermione you two set the table. Bill make sure everyone has chairs. No, wait we need more room. This room isn't big enough for all thirteen of us. Charlie and Bill you boys take the table outside and make sure everyone has chairs. Hermione would you set the table? Ron help Harry unpack. Fleur can you finish dinner….you too Tonks. Fred, George you two, just stay out of everyone's way and try not to blow anything up. You, young lady are coming with me. We are having a talk." Mrs. Weasley motioned for Ginny to follow her into her room upstairs.

Dudley looked speechless at the house (especially Mrs. Weasley's clock). Harry went over to Ginny and followed her, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley up the stairs and into Ginny's room.

"Harry, go upstairs and set your stuff down. We need to talk with Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know. I am here for….moral support…Ginny might need help explaining things." Harry replied.

"Fine. You can stay for now." Mrs. Weasley said and conjured two chairs for her and Mr. Weasley, and Ginny and Harry sat on the bed. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by her parents.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "I think we should let Ginny explain herself before we jump to conclusions. Right, Molly?" Mrs. Weasley grunted.

"I went to see Harry." Ginny began. "I – we had started dating last year, and at- at Dumbledore's funeral, Harry said we shouldn't be together anymore, because of V-Voldemort. That is ridiculous because what if one of us dies and then that's the end. So when Hedwig sent a letter to me from Harry, I grabbed a broom and I asked Hedwig if she could show me where Harry lived, and I left." Ginny blushed. "I even forgot to bring clothes."

Mr. Weasley and his wife shared a look. Mr. Weasley spoke first, "While we are very disappointed that you would run off like that, and you are going to be punished accordingly, your mother and I are just relieved that you were not hurt or killed, like you could have been."

Ginny nodded.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry. "How long is Dudley staying with us?"

Harry scratched his head and replied "Well I told Aunt Petunia to meet us on September 1st at King's Cross Station, but I don't know if I will necessarily be going back to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Whatever do you mean dear. Of course you are going to go back."

Harry shook his head. "I can't. Dumbledore left me a job, and I don't think I will be able to go back."

"Maybe you just heard that Dumbledore needed something done and you thought he meant you. I am sure what ever Dumbledore said the Order can do."

"No, Mrs. Weasley. I understood him quite clearly; it's got to be me." Harry stood, releasing Ginny's hand, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Before Mrs. Weasley could argue more, he left the room, and headed upstairs to wash up for dinner.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

When Harry got up to Ron's room, Ron and Dudley were sitting on a bed, an awkward silence in the air. Dudley was watching the Chudley Cannons poster as the seven team members zoomed in and out of the scene.

"What did Mum and Dad say?" Ron broke out.

"Not much. Your dad did most of the talking. You mum wasn't too happy when I old her I wasn't going back to Hogwarts next year." Harry replied.

"Yeah, mum has been on Hermione's and mines case ever since we got back. We wouldn't tell her of course, I don't think she is going to drop it."

"Probably not."

There a was a moment of silence before Ron spoke up again "So…you and Ginny…?"

"Yeah, we got back together. I didn't have a choice." Harry said. "Not that I wanted one."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah mate. Let's hope she never yells at you like that. She's just like mum when she yells."

"Come on, let's grab something to eat." Harry said. He led the three of them down the stairs to the kitchen. They followed the floating plates of Molly's cooking out into the yard and sat at the elongated dinner table. Harry seated himself next to Ginny, Ron next to him, which left Dudley in between Ron and George. Dudley remembering the time he ate candy from George tried to make himself as small as possible. Which is saying a lot.

Ginny looked like she had cried after he left the room. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red. Under the table, he grabbed her hand. Her small fingers curled around his.

"What happened after I left?" Harry asked her under his breath.

"Mom wanted to know where you were going. I wouldn't tell her. I really don't know where you are going anyways, so I wasn't really lying. She didn't believe me though." Ginny sniffled.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We will talk some more later. Eat up."

"So Harry, how has your summer been so far?" Remus asked him from across the table.

"Uneventful."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Tonks and I, we have some news for you." Remus went on. "We got married!" Tonks held up her wedding ring. "Sorry you couldn't be there Harry. It was a really small ceremony."

"Congratulations! That's wonderful. I see you finally came around Moody?" Harry joke.

"O, yes, well, she wouldn't let me say no." Remus chuckled. "I see you managed to develop a messenger patronus."

"When the death eaters started chasing us we thought we might need some help." Harry replied. "Then Voldemort showed up and-"

"You saw him?" Remus questioned. The entire table went quiet.

"Um…yes. And he was flying, like he was floating on a cloud." Harry said.

"O thank goodness you are alright." Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "See Ginny, you could have gotten the both of you killed." Ginny hung her head and continued to eat silently.

"Mrs. Weasley, it was nothing." Harry broke in.

"Nothing! Nothing! The darkest wizard of our time was chasing you two, underage-" Molly began.

"Molly." Arthur said.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her husband and continued, never breaking her sentence. "-underage children. And you think it is nothing?" Her rant had uprooted her from her chair and she was standing now, seething at the two of them. Everyone looked around expectantly. Seeing her point made, Mrs. Weasley started to clear the plates. Even though no one was finished, not one complained. Their appetites had fled.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny rushed inside and up the stars. She didn't want anyone else yelling at her. They all thought she was a stupid child still. She was so tired of being talked down to. Ginny threw herself on her bed, and sobbed into her pillow. A knock rang through the room "Go away!" She yelled.

"Ginny, it's me." Hermione called through the door. Ginny consented to getting up and letting her in, before flopping back down on her bed.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione coed over her.

"I wish my mum and my brothers would treat me like an adult and stop treating me like a child." Ginny sobbed.

"That was a pretty rash thing you did." Hermione stated. Ginny glared at her and Hermione quickly apologized.

"It's just I can help too. You know. I can fight just like the rest of you."

There was another knock on the door. Hermione opened it to see Harry standing in the hallway. "Dudley moved into Percy's room because Lupin and Tonks decided not to stay." Harry said.

Hermione stated: "Ok, then I think I will go see Ron." She left and Harry stepped into the room closing the door.

Harry locked the door and stepped into the middle of the room.

_He is the only person I want to see right now. _Ginny thought.

"O thanks. I want to see you too." Harry said and smiled.

"W-what?" Ginny said shocked.

"You said I was the only person you wanted to see." Harry replied.

"No, I didn't."

"But you just-"

"No, Harry I thought that."

There was silence. Ginny continued, "And when the death eaters were chasing us I thought we should warn mum and dad. You heard that too didn't you?" Harry nodded.

_Can you hear me? _Ginny thought.

_You are very quiet. _Came the reply. She knew it was Harry thinking that because his lips didn't move.

"You told me to pull out my wand at the Dursley's didn't you?" Harry gasped.

_Yes._ Ginny thought.

"Hold on. Uncle Vernon yelling, getting away from the death eaters, and now." Harry exclaimed. "They are all times one or both of us were stressed or in danger."

"And it's hard to hear you thinking now because I am not as stressed." Ginny replied, excited.

_Wow. _Harry thought to her. His voice was very faint. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Yeah, I want to get out of this house." Ginny replied. They snuck down the stairs, and into the kitchen. All was dark and quiet. They slowly opened the back door and stepped out into the night air. The two of them walked in silence, hand in hand, for about ten minutes. Ahead of them a tall tree bloomed above the earth. Without communicating with each other, the two of them walked towards it, a silently agreed upon destination. The moonlight blinked out as they took shelter beneath the aged branches. In the distance, the Burrow was no taller than their thumb. Harry sat against the trunk of the tree, and pulled Ginny down to sit on his lap.

_Hey._ She thought. Harry didn't make a move saying that he had heard her. She asked, "Did you hear that?" He shook his head.

"I wish I knew how this worked, and why we can do it." Ginny mumbled.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Harry replied, pulling her closer to him. His smell swept into her nose, and she breathed in against his neck. She brought her lips to his neck, then to his lips. They kissed with unreserved passion. Harry slowly lied her down on the soft earth, and eased himself on top of her body, hovering in place. Roping her fingers through Harry's hair she deepened the kiss even more. Ginny grabbed the bottom of Harry's t-shirt and pulled it off over his head.

"Ginny…" He moaned against her lips. He didn't stop though. He trailed kissed down her face, to her jaw, her neck, and chest. He eased the front of the shirt up with his hands to expose her bra. When he leaned back, Ginny got a view in the moonlight of his toned chest, sculpted from years of hard labor. Her breathe was stolen from her as she felt his hands glide up her stomach to her breasts, and cup them gently. Harry pulled the rest of her shirt off and she swiftly unclipped her bra.

Their eyes met before Harry lower his head and put his mouth over her left breast. She inhaled sharply. With shaking hands, Ginny tried to undo Harry's belt, and pull down his jeans. He kicked them off the rest of the way, and started suckling her other breast. _O gods, Harry._ She thought.

He chuckled. _Thank you. _Came the reply in her head. Harry unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off of her in one swift motion. The only thing between the two of them now was a pair of dark colored boxers and her knickers. Quickly even those joined the other discarded clothing scattered around them.

_Ginny are you sure? _Harry asked.

_Yes. Make love to me Harry. _She replied. He pushed her down against the dirt, and kissed her deeply. She felt him slide into her slowly, and she gasped. A tear stung her eye as he pushed himself all the way into her.

_Are you ok? _ He asked.

_Yes._ She replied.She wrapped her legs around her lover and pulled him into her. Beneath the stars, the moon, and the blooming branches of the their shelter, they made love. It wasn't until nearly dawn that they returned. No one even knew they were gone, besides Ron and Hermione, and they both were back in their respective rooms by the time Molly was up, making her rounds.

**Well there that is. The first official update since the remaking of this story. Hope you guys like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Harry work up to Ron shaking him awake. "Mate wake up. It's time for breakfast. Mum wants you down stairs. Come on." Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. The dark hazy feeling of sleep was still very present in his mind. He tried to roll back over but Ron shook him again. "Where were you last night?"

"With Ginny, we went for a walk and fell asleep." Harry mumbled. "What time is it?"

"After 8." Ron replied. "Where did you walk to? You didn't go too far did ya. The protective boundaries only go so far you know?"

"We went to that tree, that's out there." Harry replied, reaching for his glasses. He felt Ron hand them to him.

"Ok. Good. You were covered then."

"Awesome. Tell your mum I'll be right down." Harry mumbled still exhausted. In twenty minutes he was showered, dressed, and sitting at the breakfast table shoving eggs and toast into his mouth. Ginny came down not long later and plunked down next to him.

_We are not doing that again. _Ginny thought to him.

_You seemed to like it last night._ Harry replied.

_No, not that. Staying up that late. I am so tired. Hermione barely could wake me up._

_I know Ron practically dragged me out of bed. _They were silent for a few more minutes. Dudley came down and sat down and dished himself some bacon and biscuits.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They all nodded. "Harry you sure look like you had a rough night, are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"I slept fine. Promise. I am just not awake yet, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied.

_You are such a liar._ Ginny laughed in his mind.

_What would have liked me to say? 'O well, the reason why I am actually really tired is because I was up until nearly five in the morning shagging your daughter.' _

_Ok, ok_. Ginny replied, trying not to laugh out loud. _Just messing. _

"I hope you don't mind helping out a bit before the wedding, Harry, and you too Dudley. We sure could use it." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course, ma'am." Dudley piped up. "Anything. I really owe you for letting me stay here."

"Nonsense. We are happy to have you. Now eat up." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"I'll help too Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"O thanks dear. We need all the help we can get. Perhaps Ginny, Dudley, and Ron you three can start mopping the floors. I don't want any spots missed now so we are doing it without magic. Harry if you would help Arthur in the shed. Hermione will you bring the sheets down please? Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George are going to be outside fixing up the gardens." Mrs. Weasley dished out orders and everybody finished up quickly.

When Harry got out to the shed Mr. Weasley was already there, examining Sirius' old bike. When he opened the shed door Mr. Weasley gave a start. "O I thought you were Moll-someone else." Mr. Weasley said, flustered. "Yes, well come over and help me." Harry walked over to stand by the headlights of the motor bike.

"Actually Harry, I called you in here to have a talk with you, because I don't think you have heard this before." Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok." Harry mumbled, confused.

"I am sure you know about the birds and the bees." Mr. Weasley began- Harry paled. Mr. Weasley continued. "And that when a man and a woman have sex that a woman can get pregnant, and do you know about a woman's monthly cycle?" Harry could only nod.

Mr. Weasley looked up from the motor bike and looked Harry in the eye. "Now I know this must be really weird coming from your girlfriend's dad but well I don't know too many other people to tell you this unless you would like to talk to Remus. He is on his way. We can both talk to you or I can leave if you want."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Ginny's voice in his head. _Hang in there Harry. Or maybe you should just tell him we shagged and get out of that talk._

_Very funny. I think we already had a discussion like this earlier today, don't you remember? _Harry retorted.

The shed door opened and Remus stepped into the dimly lit room. "Hi there Harry." To Mr. Weasley he said. "I see you already got started."

"How could you tell?" chuckled Mr. Weasley.

"He is paler than I have ever seen him in my life." Remus shot back. The two older men laughed. Harry tried to chuckle slightly, but it wouldn't come out. He could barely look Mr. Weasley in the eye. _He thinks I am such a great guy and he has no idea what I was going last night. _He was relieved when Ginny did not send back some remark about his thoughts.

"Let's sit down." Remus conjured three chairs. "There we are. Now for something to drink." Remus pulled out a bottle of butter beer and conjured three glasses.

For the next hour and a half, the three men sat in the shed, and discussed all things pertaining to sex, women, and adulthood. After the initial discussion about having sex, Harry became comfortable talking, and even asked a few questions. The rest of the house knew precisely what was happening in the shed. It had happened to all six of the Weasley boys. Fred and George wanted to harass Harry about it later; until Bill pointed out that the only reason why Mr. Weasley had brought up the topic was because Harry was dating Ginny. After that Fred and George didn't want to think about it.

"Here, we got you this in case you thought of any questions you didn't want to ask us." Remus pulled a small black book out of his pocket. Harry waited to skim though it until later and shoved it in the pocket of his jeans instead, vowing to put it somewhere else the first chance he got. "I don't think that bad at all, Arthur."

"Nope. Harry you truly are a wonderful man. I am glad it's you dating my daughter." Mr. Weasley clasped him on the shoulder. The three of them left the shed and walked into the house. Mr. Weasley, and Remus were smiling, and Harry trying his best not to pass out from shame. Lunch was served and Harry sat next to Ginny eating sheepishly.

_What's wrong?_ She asked. Harry jumped. Not quite used to having someone else, besides Voldemort that is, in his head.

_Your dad was so proud that I was dating you and would treat you right, and I just shagged you last night._ Harry thought back.

_I see. Not regretting last night now are you? _ Ginny asked.

Harry smiled. _Of course not. _He turned to look at her, and she smiled back at him. _Harry!_

"What?" He accidently said out loud.

_We can hear each other and neither of us are in danger right now._ Ginny replied.

_And you aren't really faint like last night. _

_We have been doing that since our walk last night. _

_Do you think it has something to do with what we did? _

_Like that brought us closer together so now we can hear each other all the time. _Ginny exclaimed.

The two looked and smiled at each other before returning to their dinner. Across the table Remus was watching them with a weird expression on his face.

**Ginny's POV**

After lunch, Ginny rushed upstairs to her room to grab her broomstick for a game of Quidditch. Hermione walked into their room after her and shut the door, putting a locking and silencing spell on the room. "Ginny, where did you go last night? You didn't come back until late."

"Hermione, I already told you. Harry and I were playing Quidditch and lost track of time." Ginny said, flustered.

"Really?" Hermione went on, crossing her arms over her middle. "Because I was talking to Ron, and Harry told Ron that you two went for a walk and fell asleep."

Ginny stumbled. "Um…well we did that too. After we played Quidditch."

"I thought you might say that, but Harry's Firebolt was in Ron's room all last night." Hermione stood with her hands on her hips. "Where were you Ginny? Why are you lying to me?"

Ginny sighed. She flopped down on her bed, and Hermione sat on her bed opposite. "Ginny?"

"Harry and I went for a walk….but…we didn't fall asleep." Ginny said, looking up to Hermione. Hermione relaxed, realizing that Ginny was going to tell her the truth. "We…well we…shagged." Ginny said the last word so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear it. Hermione gasped, "Are you serious?" Ginny nodded.

"What was it like?" Hermione asked. "Did it hurt?"

"It was amazing, Hermione. At first I was scared because it hurt, but Harry was so gentle, and…" Ginny stared off into the corner of the room, recollecting the events from last night. Snapping back to the present, Ginny hurriedly said, "Please don't tell anybody."

"I won't I promise."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"I will have to think of something to tell Ron before he kills Harry."

"Yeah, I would not appreciate that." Ginny smiled. The two girls hugged and headed downstairs where the teams were already being paired off. George, Fred, Ginny, and Harry were on one team and Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Remus were on the other team. Dudley stood on the ground watching the brooms fly around in the air. He almost thought all of this was a dream and kept pinching himself to remind himself that this was actually happening.

Mrs. Weasley cut the game short and told everyone to wash up before dinner. The score was really close and the two teams debated about the outcome all into the evening. Tonks and Remus staid for dinner again, and even Kingsley joined in on the evening festivities. Ron played multiple games of wizards chest to whomever was brave enough to lose. Harry and Ginny sat in the corner of the room and talked (or rather didn't) to themselves. If anyone had watched them long enough, which Remus had, it appeared as if they were silently communicating.

Remus smiled at the young couple, and no one noticed them disappear up the stairs, except Remus, an hour before everyone else did.

**Harry's POV**

_What did my dad and Remus talk to you about? _Ginny began.

_Just some stuff. _Harry replied. He tried to hide his face in her hair, but Ginny pulled away and started to run her hands down his sides.

_What sort of stuff._ She went on. Before Harry could stop her, she had reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out the black book Mr. Weasley and Remus had given him. It wasn't until then that he realized he had never taken it out of his pocket when he went to go retrieve his Firebolt from Ron's room. Desperately, he tried to snatch it back from Ginny, but she held it out of reach.

"Bit late for any of this don't you think?" She giggled. "O, but it does have interesting pictures. Look at this one Harry, this looks fun." Ginny held open a page in the book, making Harry turn a deep shade of crimson.

_You are so cute when you are embarrassed. _She thought_. _

_Why, I am glad you are able to laugh at my expense. _He retorted_. _

"Hermione knows." Ginny said under her breath.

"What?"

"She cornered me before we went out to play Quidditch. I think she had it figured out anyways but she still made me tell her. She won't tell Ron by the way, or anyone else. I made her promise not to." Ginny rambled on.

Harry nodded. "As long as she doesn't let slip, I don't think she will give us a hard time about it. What do you say about sleeping? We had a long night last night."

Ginny, as if on cue, yawned widely. _We probably should. _"Goodnight, I- love you." She seemed to realize what she had said and faltered slightly but didn't retract her statement.

Harry smiled, scooped her up in a big hug, and swung her around. "Ginny Weasley, I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ginny's POV**

The next day Ginny and Harry didn't see each other until dinner because Mrs. Weasley had Ginny helping her around the house and Harry was outside de-gnoming the garden with Ron. The two sat next to each other at dinner and held a conversation half in their heads and half out loud. After dinner Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess and Ginny and Hermione were braiding each other's hair.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Ginny. When Harry and her had made love they hadn't used protection. _Harry!_ Ginny shouted in her head.

The reply came back immediately, _Ginny!_

_No, Harry I am being serious. When we-when we had sex we didn't use protection at all. _Ginny burst.

There was a minute pause, and on the other side of the room Harry had obviously gone completely numb and made a stupid mistake in his chess game.

_O. _ Harry finally said. _When will we know if-if you are…_ His thoughts trailed off but Ginny understood.

_Not for another couple of weeks. _Ginny replied. Shortly after that Harry lost his chess game and excused himself to go to bed. Ginny followed about ten minutes later. Harry was in his room lying on his bed reading through the book Remus had given him.

_What are you looking for? _Ginny asked him, lying down next to him.

_Just reading up on protection spells. _Harry replied with a sly grin. He tossed the book down and faced her. "Hello, beautiful."

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. He thought she was beautiful. She could nearly cry. When she didn't reply, Harry propped himself up on an elbow and starred down on her. "What's wrong?"

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _She replied. He brought his lips down to meet hers. This kiss was slow and gentle. One of Harry's hands stroked her cheek, the other one, her hip. Harry broke it off and looked down on her again. Those bright green eyes made her melt. Harry laid down again and pulled her close to him. They fell asleep like that.

**Harry's POV**

Ron came upstairs not thirty minutes later and shook his best mate awake. Harry stirred and looked down at the angel in his arms. "Thanks, Ron."

"No problem." Ron replied climbing into bed. Harry picked Ginny up and carried her down a flight of stairs and into her room. Hermione opened the door for him when he knocked. Gingerly, Harry set Ginny down on her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. He smiled at Hermione on his way out.

The next morning Harry woke up early, almost as early as Mrs. Weasley, and walked down stairs. Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Harry got down there.

"O, hello there dear. Why are you up so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling over at him.

"I am going to surprise Ginny today. We are going on a picnic, and I need to use your kitchen to make lunch." Harry replied. He was surprisingly awake.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "That is so sweet of you. Ginny will love that. When are you going to leave?"

"After breakfast."

"Well here, you can work on this counter over here, and I will finish breakfast over the stove." Mrs. Weasley cleared off a piece of counter, and motioned Harry over.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry got right to work, making sandwiches for the two of them. He made six small sandwiches, all different kinds, and packed them in a basket. He also added two butterbeers, and two pears. He set the basket by the back door, and went to retrieve his Firebolt, and Ginny's broom, adding them to the pile. Mrs. Weasley went upstairs for a little while to wake everyone up, and when she came back down she was followed by Dudley, Ginny, and Hermione.

_Hello! _Ginny called to him.

"Hello to you too." Harry said. The four of them sat down and Mrs. Weasley dished out plates.

"What do you think about magic, Dudley?" Ginny asked him.

"It is bloody amazing." Dudley replied instantly.

"That's how I felt too, and magic still amazes me." Harry chuckled.

"What are we doing today Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Well I think Ron you can help your father, and Hermione if you don't mind helping me. Dudley you can help Arthur too if you want." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"What about Harry and Ginny?" Ron questioned.

"Harry has something planned for them today." Mrs. Weasley answered, smiling at her daughter.

_What do you have planned, Mr. Potter? _Ginny inquired.

_You'll see._ Harry replied.

"What?" Ron protested. "Why don't they have to help? Hermione and I have to."

"Well Ronald, if you had planned a surprise for your girlfriend I am sure I would have exempted you from chores today, but you didn't, so you are helping." Mrs. Weasley shot back.

Harry chuckled.

"Shut it, mate." Ron glared at him.

_Come on, Ginny. We are going to have fun today._ Harry thought to her. He stood and Ginny stood up after him. Harry grabbed the basket and threw the two brooms to Ginny. He opened the door for her and the two of them stepped outside. There was a slight breeze, and it seemed like a perfect day for a picnic. Harry led her over to their tree and set the basket down.

_First a game of Quidditch, Ms. Weasley._ Harry announced.

"You're on!" Ginny shouted, zooming into the air. Harry shot after her and the game began. It wasn't really a real game, they were playing tag on brooms than anything, but ask them if they cared. From the upstairs window at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley watched the two black dots zoom in and out of the air. She was so happy for her daughter.

At lunch, Harry landed the broom near the tree.

_Giving up, Potter? _Ginny questioned

"Never!" Harry shouted to her. _I just thought you might like something to eat._

"You have food?" Ginny said, while landing.

Harry sat down and opened the basket in answer. He pulled out the blanket he had packed and laid it out. On top of the blanket he set the sandwiches, butterbeers, and pears. Ginny stood there stunned.

"Harry this is so amazing. You did all this for me?" Ginny stuttered. She flopped down next to him, and picked up a sandwich at random. "This is my favorite! Yummy!"

They ate their lunch and laid back under the tree. Harry watched how her red hair reflected the sun coming in between the branches of the tree, how her brown eyes sparkled, how her milky skin shimmered. Ginny giggled at something he had said and he snapped back to the present. He rolled so he was up on his elbow, looking down on her. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her slowly. Ginny deepened the kiss and rolled them so that she was on top. Her hands slipped under his shirt.

_Here? Now? It's the middle of the day. _Harry said.

_You're right we probably shouldn't. _ Ginny took her hands back. _We don't have any protection. _

_Now that my dear lady is where you are wrong. _Harry said. _You see I didn't just make sandwiches this morning. When your mum went to wake everyone else up, I made this._ Harry pulled a small crystal vial from his pocket. It had a light pink tint to it, and shinned when the light hit it.

"Is that a contraceptive potion?" Ginny asked, stunned. "Is it that easy to make?"

"Well, yeah. Could you imagine having to do it under the pressure of having your girlfriend all over you waiting for you to finish. They had to make it easy didn't they?" Harry shot back. Ginny giggled. "You do have a point. So what do you say we try out something from that book of yours?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him. Ginny uncorked the small vial, and downed the contents. _Tastes like strawberries. _

"Do you have to ask?" Harry growled. He brought her into his arms, and pushed one hand under her skirt, the other under her shirt. He stroked her thighs and stomach. Ginny gasped at his sudden assault. Returning the gesture, she tucked one hand under the hemline of his jeans and tightly grabbed him. Harry gasped. Ginny giggled. Harry started to kiss her neck, and the hand under her skirt flittered between Ginny's legs, making Ginny moan. He slipped two fingers into her. Ginny, not suspecting this, squirmed slightly before relaxing against his touch.

Ginny unzipped Harry's pants started to move her hand back and forth. Before long, they were both moaning. _Harry, now._ Ginny thought. He complied willingly. Pushing her skirt around her waist, Harry pulled off her knickers. Ginny pulled Harry to her, and he slid into her. Together they rocked together each one pushing the other to the brink. Ginny screamed Harry's name as they both finished. They collapsed next to each other.

Harry kissed her forehead, and brought her to his chest.

_Race you to the kitchen. _Ginny said. She leaped up and started the search for her knickers. Harry, a beat behind, raced to zip his jeans up and buckle his belt. Ginny zoomed off. Harry quickly threw the blanket into the basket, along with everything on it, and raced after her. She was a fast, but nothing could beat his Firebolt and soon he had gained on her and past her. He landed at the backdoor and raced inside, locking the bolt. Ginny tried to grab the handle but found it locked.

Harry made a face at her, and roared with laughter.

_You are in trouble. _Ginny growled in his head.

_O, really? _Harry shot back. He unlocked the door and raced up the stairs to the bathroom, to take a shower first.

That afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the sitting room, dusting the picture frames.

"Harry, Ron and I were talking." Hermione began. "We think we should leave the day after the wedding. We can't put off leaving any longer than that, and we really need to start thinking about what we are going to do. We need a plan."

Harry sighed. He knew this was coming. He just really didn't want it to.

**Ginny's POV**

She walked down the stairs after she finished cleaning the bathroom on the second floor. Hermione's voice came from the living room. "…we can't put off leaving any longer than that, and we really need to start thinking about what we are going to do. We need a plan."

Ginny listened intently. She heard Harry say "You are probably right. I just don't know where we should head to first. You don't think we should go to Godric's Hollow, but Dumbledore didn't really mention any other places…"

"I know, but I still don't think we should go there. I think he would know you wanted to go there. We could be walking into a trap."

"We can try Godric's Hallow." Ron volunteered.

"But Snape knows where it is. He could have told anyone by now." Harry said.

"Right." Ron replied. There were a couple minutes of silence.

"Do you think…."Harry began. "Do you think Ginny could come with? When she showed up at my aunt's house that's what she said she wanted to do." Ginny's heart soared. If she could go with them then she wouldn't have to be left out, she could help, and Harry and her would still be able to see each other.

"Do you actually want her to go?" Hermione said. There was a pause.

"No." Harry said. Ginny slumped against the wall. Harry went on "I mean I want her to go, so I can be with her, but I don't want anything to happen."

"I don't think mum would let her go; she isn't of age yet." Ron said.

"Yeah." Harry said, slightly dejected. "You are probably right."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The next morning Harry woke up early and met Dudley down in the kitchen.

"Thanks for doing this Harry. I appreciate it." Dudley said.

"No problem, cousin. I don't mind." Harry replied. "We will be back in a little while Mrs. Weasley."

"Good-bye dears." She called to them.

"Let's start off slow." Harry said. "We can run after we warm up a little bit."

"Ok." Dudley concurred. They were silent for a little bit as Harry led them down the drive in a slow leisurely walk.

"This is amazing you know? I always thought magic was evil and scary but it's not at all like that." Dudley said.

"Starting to grow on you Big-D?" Harry joked.

"Yeah, it is. The things you can do. Did you know the dishes here wash themselves?" Dudley asked.

Harry beamed. "Sure is amazing. Come on, let's go a little faster." Harry urged his legs into a slow jog. "Tell me why you want to go running."

"I don't know. I want a change in my life and this seemed like a good place to start."

"Works for me. Come on. Let's go."

They ran down the drive to the property line and turned left to go across the fields. They turned left again and ran to Harry and Ginny's tree, resting there for a moment before continuing on making another left and running back to the Burrow.

**Ginny's POV **

Ginny bounded down the stairs with Hermione to breakfast. "Hey mum."

"Good morning. Harry went running with Dudley about an hour a go." Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny.

"I know." Ginny replied looking at her mother. He didn't tell her last night but she had known this morning when she had woke up where he was. She sat down and started dishing some eggs onto her plate.

Ron crawled down the stairs rubbing his eyes, "Mum, where's Harry? He wasn't in bed this morning."

"He went running with Dudley." Mrs. Weasley replied handing Ron a plate.

"Running?"

"Yes, Ron." Ginny answered. "As in exercising."

"Right." Ron looked confused. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Some people care about how they look." Ginny mumbled. "Gosh Ron."

Harry picked that moment to walk in without his shirt on. Ginny had never seen his bare chest in full light before. He was b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. His chest, stomach and arms were toned and defined. Harry glistened all other with sweat. A long scar cleaved down the underside of his right arm, and there was a faint scar along his ribs. He was laughing at something Dudley said and had his shirt in one hand.

Fred and George came down the stairs and froze when they saw Harry.

"Bloody hell, no wonder all the women love him." George said.

Harry didn't seem to register what everyone in the room was looking at. He reached over Ginny's head, grabbed a biscuit and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

_Be back down. _He thought to her.

_Don't shower yet, Harry._ She replied. The two of them ran up the stairs to their respective rooms.

"We definitely need to hang around him more often." Said Fred.

"and learn his tricks." Said George.

"Hey Ginny." Called Fred. "Now we know why you like him so much."

"Yeah, does he pick you up in those arms of his and carry you around?" taunted George.

Ginny threw down her napkin and stood. "As a matter of fact he does."

Fred and George shut up immediately. At the end of the table, Remus chuckled slightly. Ginny made her way up to the third floor where Ron and Harry's room was. He was sitting on his bed taking his shoes and socks off. He looked up when she walked in.

"You are all the talk." Ginny said.

"Um, why?" He responded.

"Apparently the rest of the family didn't know how…" Ginny walked and stood in front of Harry and ran a hand down his chest. "…built you were…"

Harry turned a deep shade of red. "You mean…?"

"O yeah." Ginny finished. She winked for good measure. "Too bad they can't have you." Ginny kissed him; pushing gently on his chest, she pushed him onto the bed.

"Ginny, I haven't showered yet." Harry replied.

_I don't care. _

_You don't even know what you are doing to me. _He thought.

_Yes, I do. _

_You are so bad. _

_I know. _

The door swung open and Ron stood there red faced and fuming. Hermione was a few feet behind looking like she wanted to throw Ron out a window.

"Oi! Get off my sister!" Ron screamed.

Ginny didn't move. "Um, in case you can't see, I am on top of him."

'Well…get off!" Ron bellowed.

"What?" Ginny lowered herself down onto Harry's chest. "Does this bother you?"

"Yes!"

"Then maybe you should leave the room." Ginny suggested. Harry was growing uncomfortable.

"This is my room!"

"Point taken. Come one Harry. Let's go to my room." Ginny said suggestively. Harry grabbed a change of clothes and followed Ginny past a fuming Ron.

On the second floor Harry stopped Ginny. "I really need to get in the shower."

_Fine. _ Ginny grumbled.

_Hey, I will be back._ He kissed her and went into the bathroom. Ginny sat on her bed and waited for harry to get back. He didn't take long. Harry came back in with wet hair falling around his face. He threw his towel in the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

"Listen, Ginny. We should probably talk." Harry began.

"I already know what you are going to tell me." Ginny cut in. "I heard you talking to Ron and Hermione talking. You don't want me to go."

"No, Ginny it's not like that. I mean, I don't want you to go, but it's not because I don't think you won't be able to handle it."

"Then what is it, Harry?" Ginny stood.

"Ginny, please, sit down." Harry pleaded.

"No, tell me why I can't go. Is it because I am too young? Is it because you think I will slow you down? Am I a distraction? What is it? –" Ginny was yelling, she knew she was, but she didn't care.

"No, it's not."

"Then what Harry?" She yelled.

"I CAN"T LOSE YOU!" Harry shouted back. The entire house was a little too quiet. "I don't want you to go because I think you will be a burden or a distraction." Harry continued in a slightly louder than normal voice. "I don't want you to go because if anything- if anything happened to you…" Harry closed his eyes and lowered his voice. "I would never be able to forgive myself." A tear rolled down his cheek. "You make me so happy Ginny. Please, I need something to fight for. I need something to come back to. I want to come back to you." Harry sank onto Ginny's bed and another tear rolled down his face. Ginny knelt in front of him. "Baby, look at me."

Harry opened his eyes and the green orbs she loved looked so pained.

"I didn't- I didn't know. I love you, so much. Please, I will stay here because you asked me too. I will, I promise, but Potter don't you think for a moment about doing something stupid. I need you to come back to me or else I don't know what I'll do."

"I promise, I will come back to you. I will do everything in my being to make sure I do." Harry vowed.

Ginny didn't care how many people were in the house or if anyone walked in on them. She just wanted to show Harry how much he meant to her, and to give him something he would be able to remember. She drew him back onto the bed and kissed him. She put all of her love into that kiss and he returned every ounce.

Before the two of them realized really what was happened they had shed their clothes onto the floor in a pile. Harry's wet hair tickled her neck as he ran kissed over her collar bone. He brought his hands down to her side and wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently slid into her. Being absolutely silent the two of them melted into each other. Harry rocked into her while he kissed her sweetly.

It was as if they knew this was the last time they would be able to be with each other, in this way in quite some time. Because, in fact, it was.

Ginny felt her release coming and wrapped her legs tighter around Harry's waist, drawing him even deeper into her. She threw her head back as her orgasm hit her, and she felt Harry sag against her as he felt his.

Sagging in relief against each other, Harry swept her into a kiss of the gentlest, sweetest kind. She held him to her breast and stroked his hair. She had known for a while that she loved Harry Potter and wanted to be loved by him, but it was not until these last few weeks that Ginny had fully realized how much she was willing to sacrifice for him.

_I love you. _She thought.

Without hesitation came the reply: _I love you too. More than anything._

_Forever. _

_Forever. _ He repeated.

They laid there for quite some time, listening to the gentle in-and-out of each other's breathing. It was not until they heard a thump from the kitchen region of the house that they got up. Even then, it was only to put their clothes on.

_I don't want to go anywhere. _ Ginny whined.

_Then don't._ Harry reasoned. _Stay here. Sleep with me._

_I believe I already did that. _ She complained.

_You know what I mean. _

"Go to sleep." She whispered.

_You too. _He replied. Harry yawned and curled farther into her arms. Gently, she stroked his hair and hummed him a soft tune till he was asleep with herself falling asleep moments later.

**Molly's POV**

She had not seen Ginny or Harry all day since breakfast. It was now nearly dinner time. Earlier she had heard raised voices coming from the second floor and recognized Ginny's voice. Then throughout the entire house she heard Harry yell. Everyone that was in doors had stopped and looked around.

She didn't want to go up there right away and interrupt anything the two of them might be settling, but then she had gotten busy and forgot to check on them. Flicking her wand at the potatoes, she made her way to the second floor, to Ginny's room. Molly tried the doorknob but it was locked.

Pulling out her wand, she opened the door and stepped into the room. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Ginny and Harry were lying in Ginny's bed, curled around each other tightly. One of Harry's hands was tucked against Ginny's back, under her shirt. One of Ginny's hands was under Harry's shirt, holding his chest.

Molly was glad she had found them with their clothes on. Still they had been up her for a while… She smiled at the pair. They really were something. She headed back down the stairs to finish dinner. Arthur came through the door minutes later and took off his cap.

"Hello Mollywobbles." He called to her.

"Hello dear. How was work?" She answered.

"Good. Nothing extraordinary happened today."

"Well some interesting things happened here."

"O, like what?" Arthur said, while sitting down at the table to read the evening Prophet.

"Ginny and Harry got in row today."

Arthur looked at her over the paper. "Ginny and Harry? No."

She nodded. "Then they disappeared for the rest of the day. Go look in Ginny's room."

He looked at her questionably but headed up the stairs. He came back down with a mixed expression on his face.

"What the matter?"

"I don't know if I should be happy, or if I should stick my sons on that boy."

"He isn't a boy anymore, Arthur. It breaks my heart to see how much he has had to grow up."

"I know. Mine too."

Soon Ron, Hermione, Dudley, Fred, and George joined the Weasley parents at the dinner table. Molly decided to let Harry and Ginny sleep. They could always come down later and pick up a dish of the leftovers.

"Mrs. Weasley, where's Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked her quietly. Even though Hermione had whispered it, the entire table went silent, as if Hermione was the only one willing to question the giant purple hippogriff in the room.

"They are taking a little nap." Molly returned.

"Is that all they are doing?" Ron growled, throwing his fork down heatedly.

"Ronald!" She replied to her son.

"Mum, you didn't see them earlier! They were all over each other!" Ron spat back.

"That is enough." Molly cried shrilly. "I know what your sister is doing, and when I said she was sleeping I meant that she is sleeping." Molly calmed her voice and put on a smile. "Now finish your dinner."

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence. Small talk, discussions about the fair weather, what Quidditch team would get the cup this year, and other matters made their way around the table. When Molly started cleaning up she heard the soft pops of apparition outside. Looking out the kitchen window, she saw Remus and Tonks coming up to the porch. Arthur greeted them at the door, and they asked each other questions before the couple was allowed entry.

"Ah, Molly. Sorry we missed one of your excellent meals. We were, well we were caught up at work." Remus called to her from the table.

"Yes, work." Tonks giggled. "Can I work with you more often?" She teased to Remus.

Molly ignored their banter and smiled at their dreamy looks. "Not to worry. I haven't put away what Ron left you, and there is tea." Molly conjured two plates and pilled them high with the uneaten food.

"Molly it's no trouble-" Tonks started.

"I know. That's why I did it." Molly said, placing the two heaping plates in front of the pair. "Eat up now while I get your tea. Milk and sugar?"

"No thank you." Tonks replied. "This really is excellent." Remus grunted his agreement.

"Are you still looking for a place to stay?" Arthur asked. He accepted a mug of tea from his wife. She sat two down on the table before preparing hers and sitting down next to Arthur.

"Yes. I am still at my mom's house and Remus…well he stays from place to place, but we really want to move in together." Tonks answered.

"Well you always have a place to stay here at the Burrow." Molly jumped in. No use having these two out on the streets or wandering from home to home. The Burrow was plenty big enough for everyone. She would make sure of it.

"Thank you, Molly, but we couldn't impose like that." Remus said.

"Remus Lupin, since ever have you been an imposition?" She scolded. "Now, if you ever want to come stay the night, you are plenty welcome to as you know. If you want to stay a little longer we will have no trouble housing you." Molly went on. "Besides is gives the kids more faces to look at besides their parents."

"We will have to think about it." Remus responded. "But the reason why Tonks and I- well the reason I wanted to come, even though we had missed dinner was I have noticed something with Harry and Ginny, and Tonks has seen it too."

"Remus seems to think, and I agree, that Harry and Ginny seem a lot closer than they did before." Tonks added.

"Harry always seems to know just where Ginny is, and Ginny has said things she couldn't possible have known. Like one day, Harry went to degnome the garden with Ron, and Ginny came down from showering and asked if Harry was done outside. You had only asked that morning if the boys could degnome so Harry couldn't have told her." Remus continued.

"Then the same day, Harry told me that Ginny wanted help carrying some laundry up the stairs, but she never came into the room and got him."

Molly looked at her husband. Sure the two of them had seemed closer than at the beginning of summer, but it's just because they had fallen in love. They couldn't read each other's minds or track where the other one was. They were just…in tune with each other.

The conversation was interrupted by a soft padding coming down the stairs, followed by a giggle. Ginny and Harry emerged on the stairs, hand in hand. They were looking at each other and Ginny was laughing. A few moments latter Harry joined her in their mirth. The couple caught sight of the four adults sitting at the table and smiled sheepishly.

"Erm, Hello." Harry began. "Mrs. Weasley we were just wondering, since we missed dinner if we could have some?"

"Not to worry." She said with a smile. "I saved you some."

**Ginny's POV**

Some turned out to be two helpings for each of them followed by a round of tea. The four adults continued talking but Harry and her ignored them, opting to hold a silent conversation of their own.

_So, Potter, some day we had, huh?_

_It was quite eventful wasn't it?_

_I can only think of one event in particular. _

_O? And what's that?_

_How good you felt between those sheets. _

A blush rose up Harry's neck and into his cheeks. He turned his face down to his food to hide his embarrassment. That didn't stop him from retaliating, _I rather liked how good you felt between the sheets, bent over the bed, in the chair…._

_Ok! Ok! Enough. _Ginny giggled back at him. It was her turn to blush. Neither one of them noticed the out loud conversation at the table had stopped to watch the exchange of blushes and giggles.

"They just did it didn't they?" Her mum whispered to Remus, but Harry and Ginny could still hear. Her mum didn't have a very soft voice.

_Uh-oh. _Ginny thought.

_Yeah. Uh-oh._ Harry replied shakily.

"Erm….hi?" Harry replied awkwardly.

_Smooth. _She whispered.

_Shut it. _Came the reply. Ginny tried hard not to crack a smile. Harry and her kept staring at the four people staring back at them.

Finally Remus broke the silence. "I have noticed something going on with the two of you, and I think you know what I am talking about."

_Well there goes that secret._ Ginny sent to Harry.

"You can say that again." Harry opted to use his voice this time.

Ginny smiled at the game. "Ok. Well there goes that secret."

"You know, Gin, at the rate we are going we won't have any secrets left." Harry replied, turning to her.

_O we can always make secrets. _Ginny purred.

Harry visibly gulped, and his eyes got this far off dreamy look in his face.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what she just said." Tonks voice pulled the two out their own world.

Ginny threw the room her best smile. Her father looked a little shocked and her mother was flushed in the face, but Remus and Tonks shared an understanding look with the young couple.

"What gave us away?" Harry asked Remus.

"Well, you would say things or do things you could not have possibly known. And when you are at dinner one of you will just start laughing and you two share looks." Remus stumbled. He was having trouble explaining this to them.

"Promise not to tell?" Ginny whispered.

"Of course, dear." Her mother fussed. "We wouldn't dare. Someone….untrustworthy might find out."

Harry and Ginny nodded.

_We should have been more careful. _Harry's voice whispered.

_Too late now. _She sent.

"What we don't know is what exactly you two are doing." Tonks one again brought them back to the conversation at hand.

"Ginny and I…we can….talk to each other." Harry elaborated. "We can hear each other's thoughts."

"Fascinating." Dad mumbled. Her mother looked at him with a sharp glare as if that was not the word she was thinking of to describe this new phenomenon.

"And how can you do this?" Mum inquired, shifting slightly in her seat to sit up straighter and look pointedly at them.

Ginny looked at Harry. This time when they were looking into each other's eyes they were reading the reaction to all of this in one another's eyes. No words were exchanged.

"We don't know really." Ginny piped up. "It started when I went to go get Harry."

"It would happen at times when we were really stressed." Harry added.

"But now you do it all the time? Are you stressed all the time?" Remus sat on the edge of his seat, a look of deep curiosity in his eyes.

"No. On the contrary."

"Then why can you hear each other still?" Mum questioned.

_Any ideas?_ Ginny asked. This was not going to end well if either Harry or her couldn't find a solution to that particular question.

"I guess something just changed." Ginny hurriedly stated.

"Like we said, we don't really know." Harry finished for her.

_Let's get out of here._ Harry voiced.

_Right. _"I am feeling tired, so I think we will just go up to bed then. Thanks for the supper mum. It was great."

"Good night." Harry called down to them from the stairs. They rushed up the stairs before anyone could protest. Harry paused outside of Ginny's room. Not wanting to go back upstairs. Ginny led him by the hand into her room.

_Sleep with me?_

Harry didn't answer, but scooper her up and lay down on the bed. They lay there, enjoying the feeling of each other's breathing.

_I can't believe he figured it out._ Harry whispered.

"Shh. I know. He was good. Go to sleep, Harry." She replied. She couldn't believe it either. She didn't want anybody to know about her and Harry's connection; that was something special between the two of them. Only the family would know though. Heck, right now only mum and dad, and Remus and Tonks knew. That was still too many people in her opinion, but she couldn't help it now. The cat was out of the bag so to speak and there was no way of forcing it back in.

She calmed her mind and tried to focus on the deep breathing of Harry's lungs. Before she knew it, they had lulled her to sleep.

**Long chapter! Yay! Is everybody understanding when Harry/Ginny are talking to each other? I can change the italics to something else if it is confusing. Please read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. After I finished editing the original story, school started, and I got swamped. I also didn't know where I wanted to go with the story, but I do now and here it the new installment. I hope every likes it! **

**Chapter 9**

Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. Hermione didn't stir. Ginny slumped against her pillows and tried to recall the nightmare. It wouldn't be recalled. Ginny wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Grudgingly, she got up and walked down the stairs. It was still fairly early but not an unreasonable time.

No one was in the kitchen and the sun was not quite up. Ginny opened up the ice box and brought out eggs and sausages. From the cabinets she obtained pans and bowls. She was careful to remain as quiet as possible. In one bowl she cracked a dozen eggs and in another bowl started the gravy. So she began breakfast.

It had been several days since the argument with Harry, and the interrogation with Remus, Tonks and her parents. Harry's birthday was fast approaching, and so was the wedding. Yesterday, the Minister arrived with her dad to talk with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny had heard the whole thing through the connection with Harry. Since that talk, Harry seemed distant and thoughtful. Ginny didn't push information out of him, in fear he would shut her out.

Sometime between frying the sausage and toasting the bread, Ginny heard a creak on the stairs. Harry appeared in the kitchen.

_Good Morning._ He called to her.

_Same to you. _ She replied.

_Would you like some help? _

_Set the table, please? _

_Right._

Ginny could feel uneasiness in Harry. He was thinking about something and blocking her from his thoughts. They rarely ever shit the other person off, and Ginny started to worry.

_What are you thinking about?_ Ginny pressed.

_Just something that has been on my mind. _

Ginny waited for him to continue. She set a bowl of eggs on the table and watched Harry. He turned to her and the look in his eyes threw her off. He looked confused, sad, and…happy? She approached him slowly. He watched her until she stood inches before him. They watched each other, neither one moved.

Then Harry broke the gap and wrapped his arms around her waist; his head rested in the crook of her neck. "I've missed you in my arms." He whispered. "I don't have much time left to have…to hold you." His voice died off with this solemn conclusion.

"We'll make these days count." Ginny reassured.

"Ginny…" Harry began. "If…anything happens."

"Harry…no…" Ginny said. "You promised to come back."

"Ginny. Please. I don't have any family. If anything should happen to me. I want you to be taken care of."

"Don't say these things." Ginny pleaded.

Harry straightened and looked at her pleasing. "Ginny this is important. I have enough resources to make you happy, and not just…I f I am gone. I can't think of any other woman whom I care more about. You make me the happiest I have ever been. I don't know how this thing is going to end but I know I want you by my side."

Ginny was so confused. At first she thought he was just being depressed and now he was going on about happiness.

Harry knelt down and took a deep breathe. 'Ginny Weasley will you marry me?"

Ginny gasped. O my. She had always dreamed about marrying Harry Potter since she was…since ever. And now here he was kneeling and asking her just that. Then she realized that he still needed an answer. He looked worried now.

"I don't have a ring, but I will." Harry pleaded. Ginny laughed and threw herself onto Harry. She kissed him deeply. _Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!_ Harry laughed in the connection. Ginny eased herself off of him and they righted themselves on the kitchen floor.

_When did you start thinking about this?_ Ginny asked.

_After the meeting with the Minister. _

_I knew something was on your mind._ She teased. Harry smiled, shyly. Ginny head a creak on the stairs and hurried to stand, pulling Harry up with her. Her mum rounded the stairs into the kitchen.

"O goodness. Harry, Ginny. What are you doing up so early?" Her mum asked.

"I couldn't sleep, and Harry just woke up early." Ginny replied. She finished putting the rest of the breakfast on the table.

"Well why don't you go upstairs and wake everyone up for breakfast then?" Her mum ushered. "I can finish."

"Okay." Harry and Ginny replied. They started for the stairs, but her mum stopped Harry.

"O, not you Harry."

Ginny seethed, but continued up the stairs anyways.

~.~.~.~.~

Ginny watched Harry and Ron play chess while she played with Harry's hair. Harry was losing, again. Her mum had wanted to ask what Harry wanted to do for his birthday in a few days…and to try and convince him that leaving for his seventh year was a terrible idea. Harry had answered her questions and then politely excused himself when she started to press the quest thing again.

"Harry. I almost forgot." Bill called across the room. "The Head of Gringotts asked me to tell you that he needs to meet with you when you turn of age. I can set it up so you can floo directly into Gringotts if you would like."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Bill. That would be great. I probably should go to Gringotts anyways, to pick up some things."  
Hermione nodded at this. "Yes, I should probably cash in some of my money for muggle money. Bill, do you think you could take the three of us?"

"Four." Harry jumped in.

"What? Who else is going?" Bill asked.

"Ginny. I would like Ginny to go as well."

Ginny smiled. _Can't leave me at home? _She teased.

_Nope. It has to do with you too, or did you forget this morning?_ Harry glanced back at her, daring her to say anything. They shared a small smile.

"Now, I think that might be too much. Ron, and Hermione don't you think you should stay home too?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, mum. We are with Harry." Ron mumbled. Hermione had a pained expression on her face. The room had gone very still, as everyone watched her mum and the four teenagers. Before her mum could say anything, Harry cut in. "Mr. Weasley, mind if I had a word with you?"

This threw Mrs. Weasley off her attack, and activity resumed throughout the room.

_Come with. _Harry said.

_Right behind you. _She replied.

_I thought I was supposed to be behind you._ Harry shot back. Ginny blushed. Mr. Weasley had stood, in a silent response, and the three made their way to the kitchen.

"Ginevra, I believe Harry said he wanted to talk to your father. Stay here." Her mum called.

"Actually, Harry asked me to come as well, mother." Ginny scowled and followed Harry into the kitchen before her mother could debate this issue any more.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" Her dad asked.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like to start by saying that I wish I could do this under more proper circumstances, but unfortunately, Ginny and I are in between a rock and a tight space on this one." Harry began.

Ginny's father blanked. He probably thought Ginny was pregnant.

_Where are you going with this Harry?_ She asked.

_I want your dad to marry us._ Harry replied.

She gasped, but didn't jump in.

Harry continued. "Mr. Weasley, I don't have any family, and I would like that to change in case…something should happen."

"Go on." Her father urged. Ginny couldn't read his face.

"I would like to have your daughter's hand in marriage if you would allow it." Harry finished. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and stroked it.

_Thank you._ She said.

_You didn't think I would ask you and then run off did you? _ Harry chuckled.

_You can be quite the scoundrel like that. _

Her father cleared his throat, bringing the two of them back to the situation at hand. "Well, Harry. I do say I am not surprised. I do with, like you said, this could be done properly, but I know that it can't, and I'd be a hypocrite for saying no…" Ginny's dad smiled and pulled them into a hug. "Welcome to the family, son." He said into their ears.

_Well, that was easy._ Ginny thought.

_We aren't telling your mum. She would never allow it._ Harry countered. Ginny lowered her head. Harry was right. Her mum would go on about how "unladylike" it was to marry so quickly.

"We aren't telling Molly, and we aren't going to tell anybody else." Her dad said. "Well, we need to tell one more person, because you will need two witnesses." He paused. "Ginny you aren't….well, pregnant…are you?"

Ginny frantically shook her head. "No, dad."

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Not that I don't trust you two, but I would be very disappointed if you were."

_Who should be my witness?_ Harry asked.

"Who do you want to be your witness, Harry?" Her dad asked.

"I don't really know. Hermione, maybe. I don't think Ron would take this very well." Harry answered.

"Right. Well, when would you like to have the ceremony?"

"Whenever you are available, Mr. Weasley, and I just want to say thank you. For understanding and trusting us." Harry said.

_Good job. _Ginny thought.

_Well I am thankful_. He shot back.

_I know. Calm down. I am thankful too. _Ginny countered.

"Harry, as a parent I knew this would happen someday and I am just glad that my little girl found someone who loves her like you do. I used to think that no one would be good enough for her, but I think you will do." Mr. Weasley teased, smiling. "And as an adult, I understand, legally, how smart of a move this is. Say you were injured, and admitted to St. Mungos, who would speak for you, when you couldn't? I would like to wish there was someone, besides my daughter, who would be there for you, but I know the reality of it all." He paused and thought some more. "I am a little fuzzy on how the marriage ceremony is performed, however. We might need to seek some additional council, and I know just who would love to help."

_Who do you think that could be?_ Ginny asked.

_I have no idea._ Harry replied.

"Why don't the two of you head upstairs to bed, and I will pull some strings and see what I can do. I think it would be wise to do this before you visit Gringotts, Harry. I think because you are becoming of age, you might inherit what your parents and by extension family left when they died. You are the sole heir to the Potter estate, you know?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't know. "Thank you again, Mr. Weasley." Harry turned and started from the kitchen.

_I will be up soon._ She sent him.

"Dad…" she began.

"Shhh… Ginny. You don't have to be sorry for falling in love." Her father assured her. "All I wish, is that when this war is all over, you have a proper ceremony. I don't care if your mother invites half the wizarding world, I want to see my daughter on her special day."

"I understand, daddy." Ginny hugged her father. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ginevra." Her father broke the hug. "Now, up. Off to bed, before your mother comes in here wanting to know what's going on."

She rushed up the stairs to her room, and quickly dressed for bed. _Goodnight._ She told Harry.

_Goodnight, Ginny. I love you. _ He replied immediately.

_I love you too._ She returned. She turned off the light, and covered up. She was asleep almost instantly. Dreams of big puffy dresses, and Ron in his horrible dress robes filled her head.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ginny, wake up."

Someone was shaking her. She tried to shove them away and return to her dream, but they weren't having any of it.

"Ginny, get up." Her father's voice swam in her head. She opened her eyes to see her dad staring at her. He was completely dressed in a traveling cloak. Hermione was beginning to wake up as well. Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked at her dad, confused. It had only been one night since Harry and her asked her dad if they could be married. Her dad went to work the next day, and returned normally. Her mother had tried to ask Harry and Ginny what they had talked to her dad about, but they both just said it was something to do with Dumbledore. Her mother would pinch her lips together and walk away.

"Can you ask Harry to get up, and head down here?" Her father asked.

_Harry. Wake up, please. Dad needs us. _

"Already did." She yawned. "What's going on?"

"Do you want to get married or not? Come on, get dressed." He ushered from the room. Hermione gasped from her bed.

"Ginny? What did he mean—" Hermione questioned.  
"Harry and I will explain together. We are getting married and Harry would like you to stand as his witness." Ginny rushed out of bed and put on her nicest dress. It was a knee-length, fitted silk dress with thick spaghetti straps, a plunging v-neck, and a full skirt. The dress, a gift from Fleur, was a deep forest green.

_Harry. Are you awake? _

_Yes, what do you want woman?_ He replied, his voice groggy.

_Do you want to get married or not?_ She shot back.

_Right now?_

_Yes, Harry._ _Wear something nice. _

_Planning on it._

"Ginny, let me do your hair." Hermione offered.

"Thanks Hermione. I appreciate you understanding." Ginny sat at her desk while Hermione waved her wand around her head. A knock sounded on her door.

_Ginny? Open up. _Harry called.

_Go downstairs. We will be right down._ She answered. He didn't reply, but she knew he had left to join her father in the sitting room.

"Here, have a look." Hermione handed her a mirror. Ginny gasped. Her usually straight hair hung in small ringlets down her shoulders. Hermione had done a brilliant job.

"Hermione, thank you. This is amazing." Ginny choked back tears.

"No crying. Today is a happy day." Hermione brought her a traveling cloak. Ginny saw her red flower dress, before Hermione donned her cloak.

_Your dad says to hurry. We have an appointment at two-thirty he says. _Harry urged.

_Coming now. _Ginny pulled on a set of black high heels, and headed down the stairs. She skipped the stairs that creaked, and stood on her tip-toes so her shoes wouldn't make noise. When she walked into the living room, Harry's jaw dropped. Her father looked thunder stuck.

_Close your mouth. You're drooling. _She teased Harry. Harry snapped his mouth shut. He was dressed in a set of sharp black dress robes. They were perfect.

_I can't help it. You look absolutely beautiful. I wish everyone could see how beautiful you are._ Harry thought.

Ginny smiled and Harry took her arm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"All right. Now that we have everyone present. Let's head off. We are taking a port-key. Unregistered of course. Everyone grab hold now, it should be activating any second." Her dad held up a dirty hairbrush. Ginny took Harry's hand and put a finger on a bristle. They waited only a moment before she felt the familiar tug behind her navel and she was spinning into the abyss.

The landing would have hurt if something soft and cushy hadn't had caught her. Harry groaned beneath her. _Sorry. _She pleaded.

_Get off. _He ordered. Hands reached to help the two of them up. Ginny recognized her surroundings immediately. The gates of Hogwarts loomed in front of them. Her father pushed against them and ushered the three teens onto the grounds before shutting the gates.

"Thank you for coming Hermione." Harry whispered.

"You never would have been able to keep this secret from me. It's better I am here." Hermione said, giggling.

"You're probably right." Harry smiled.

"Ginny said you would explain—"

"Yes. You probably do want to know." Harry cut in. Between Harry and Ginny, they told Hermione about Harry's worries and the solution, and the impact of it all. They told her about telling her dad, and Ginny promised Hermione that she would be her Maid of Honor when the whole world saw them married. Hermione didn't mind at all. The party of four approached the doors to the castle. Her dad led them up the staircases to an office she had never been to before.

"This is Professor McGonagall's office." Hermione whispered.

"Can't get anything past our Hermione, can we?" Her dad chuckled. He knocked thrice on the door, and it swung open immediately. Professor McGonagall stood in plain black dress robes. She ushered them in, and quickly shut the door.

The room was about the size of a large bedroom. There was a fireplace, burning low, a couch and two chairs, and a small eating table. There were several widows on either side of the room, but the curtains were drawn shut. Professor McGonagall bolted the door and placed several shields around the room.

"Good evening, or should I say good morning." Professor McGonagall said. She smiled at Harry and Ginny. "Would you like some tea or perhaps something to eat?"

"No thank you." Harry said. The rest shook their heads.

"The portkey to the Burrow won't activate until four o'clock. That should give us plenty of time. Now Arthur, as head of house, will perform the ceremony. I am must here for guidance. Shall we begin?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny and Harry nodded.

"Please remove your cloaks." The wedding party shook off their traveling cloaks and piled them on an arm chair.

"Ms. Weasley, if I may, you look absolutely stunning." Professor McGonagall offered.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ginny replied, blushing. Harry squeezed her hand.

"Please, call me Minerva." Professor McGonagall, Minerva, said.

"Only if you call me Ginny." Ginny replied.

"Very well." Minerva motioned them over to the space in front of the fire.

_Are you ready? _Harry asked.

_More than ever_. Ginny responded.

_Me too._

"Arthur, I think you know how the ceremony works well enough." Minerva stated.

"Yes, I reread some books yesterday at work. I think I can manage." Her father took a deep breath. Hermione and Minerva stood behind the couple, who stood in front of the Weasley patriarch.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two souls." Her dad began. "Harry James and Ginevra Molly are here to swear in the vows of marriage—"

"Dad." Ginny cut in. Her father gave her a curious look.

"The short version please." She replied. She heard Minerva chuckle and saw Harry grin.

"Right. Forgive your old man." He gathered himself and started again. "Please join hands. Ginevra repeat after me. I, Ginevra Molly take you, Harry James to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful wife,  
to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond;  
a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new."

Ginny repeated each phrase with a ringing clarity in her voice. All she saw in this moment was Harry, and all he saw was her. They never looked away from each other, even when her father asked if she had a ring. She saw how hurt Harry was when she had to reply that they didn't have any rings, but her father pressed on.

"Harry, repeat after me. I, Harry James take you, Ginevra Molly to be my wife from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful husband, to give and receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new." Her father didn't ask for a ring this time.

"Please, take out your wands, so that you may be magically and spiritually bound."

Hermione handed Ginny her wand from the pocket of her cloak, and Harry reached into the folds of his robes to retrieve his.

"Hold your wands in your right hand, and hold left hands. Cross your wands."

Harry and Ginny made an "x" with their wands. Harry was unaccustomed to the wizarding side of a wedding ceremony, but he was either reading her mind or had read up on things.

"I will now perform the wedding charm to bind your magic and your hearts." Her dad waved his wand around their heads and started to murmur a slew of enchantments. Ginny felt a warm sensation starting to build in her chest, and gold sparkles started to surround them. Hermione gasped behind her. A shower of golden strands surrounded the couple and sparks started to fly out of their wands. A string of small gold beads started to form in the air between her and Harry. They watched as the beads rapidly multiplied to wrap a chain around the both of their necks and plunge into their chests. Ginny's heart raced.

The beaded chain pulled tight against their chests, and sent Harry and Ginny crashing into each other, panting. Harry's eyes were wide with wonder. She was a bit curious as to what just happened as well. She had never seen a wedding ceremony with any colored light.

"You may kiss the bride." Her father said in the distance.

Harry's lips were upon her. He kissed her with unreserved passion, and she replied with equal amounts of love. The kiss was too short for her, but Harry broke away and smiled down on her. He laughed, tears in his eyes. Ginny gave out a squeal as Harry picked her up and swung her around. When they came to a stop, he kissed her again.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter."

**Probably not what you guys had in mind, but I was just thinking about all the things I wanted to do with the story and having Ginny and Harry marry just made sense. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in two days. I must really be on a roll. I don't think this will keep up for long though. The new semester started today, and I am already kicking myself for taking so man hard classes. Ugh! *bangs head on table* Any who. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

"I have never seen something like that before, Arthur." Minerva was saying to her father.

"Neither have I."

Ginny and Harry were still embracing, talking silently.

_You are all I ever wanted. _Harry was saying to her. Ginny smiled and kissed him. Harry led her to one of the arm chairs and pulled her into his lap. They sat and talked about the coming few days for the next half hour. A couple minutes before four, her father summoned Harry and Ginny over to the fireplace. The portkey was about to leave. Harry brought her the traveling cloak and draped it around her shoulders. Minerva gave her father an empty glass bottle.

"Ginny, I will see you when the term begins." Minerva hugged her. Ginny felt strange hugging a professor, but hugged her back all the same. "Yes, you will."

"Excellent. School supply lists should be arriving any day. In fact, you might get them today." Minerva let Ginny go and hugged Harry.

"And Harry. May I be the first to wish you Happy Birthday." Minerva beamed.

Ginny had almost forgotten that it was Harry's birthday.

"Thank you, Minerva, but I think I will remember this day for something far more important."

With that, there was a tug behind her navel and the group of four was spinning back to the Burrow. They landed in a heap in the fields. They quickly made their way inside and to their respective rooms before Mrs. Weasley caught wind of their absence. Outside Ginny's room, Harry pulled her into a searing kiss. Hermione's cough separated them, and Ginny went into her bedroom while Harry hurried up the stairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ginny woke up to a rather strangled cry. Hermione sat up sharply at the sound. Then there was a yelling, and a pounding down the stairs. Harry burst into the room and dove under her bed.

_O, wife, save me!_

_As if._ She laughed. _Husband._ The word felt good on her lips…er…in her mind.

Ron threw open the door and drugged in, soaking wet. "Where is he?" He growled.

"Who?" Ginny replied slyly.

"You know bloody well who!" Ron stormed.

"Ronald! Language." Her mother's sharp voice echoed up the stairs.

Ron threw up his hands and glared pointedly at Ginny's bed. "You better come out from underneath there before I come and get you."

"You'll have to catch me first." Harry called from under the bed. There was a loud pop and she knew Harry had apparated down the stairs. Ron growled and stomped to the kitchen.

"He is going to get himself in trouble." Hermione giggled.

"Shall we save him?" Ginny asked, getting up and stretching.

"Nope. That's your job now." Hermione countered.

Ginny beamed and headed down the stairs to Harry's rescue. Her mother had already intervened and Ron was sitting at the table, a very disgruntled look on his face. Harry was smiling widely. Soon the whole family was there, except Charlie and Percy. Ginny ate breakfast with unusual giddiness. Halfway through the meal, a deep brown owl flew through the window and dropped four letters before flying out.

"Hogwarts letters!" Ginny cried and launched herself across the table to retrieve hers. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in silence looking at their letters. Ginny saw the happy mood at the table evaporate.

"There you see. Even Minerva knows you need to go back." Her mother piped up.

Harry picked his letter up, and slowly cut the seal.

_Harry, don't let mum bother you. _She thought. He didn't reply.

Hermione and Ron picked their letters out amongst the eggs and swiftly opened them.

"I think we need to go to Diagon Alley, Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Yes, you do. To get school supplies. I knew you three would see how ridiculous it was to skip—" Her mum was cut off by Ron, of all people.

"We aren't going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. We aren't going back. When are you going to get that, mum. Dumbledore left something for Harry to do and Hermione and I are going with him. Nothing you say is going to change that fact, and if you must know, these letters are from Professor McGonagall, but not from Hogwarts." Ron finished.

"Well, what did Minerva say?" Her mum questioned.

"She wrote a list of supplies that might help us. She said Dumbledore told her to write the letter." Hermione interjected.

"Harry needs to visit Gringotts today. I can just take all four of them. It won't be a burden, mum." Bill whispered.

"No…no. Ginny can mail order her supplies, and Harry…" her mum began, but once again was interrupted.

This time by her father. "They are going, Molly. Bill and I will take the four of them."

"Arthur, you have work!" her mother practically screeched.

Her father shook his head. "I took off work, already." Her father stood. "Now, who is ready to go?"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Bill stood and ushered around the fireplace. Ginny took a scoop of powder when it was her turn and soon she was spinning into a marble office with heavy wooden furniture. She dusted off the soot, and watched Harry being introduced to the Head of Gringotts, Glomlir. Her father was the last to floo in, and she had to move or else be knocked over when he came shooting out of the fireplace.

"Mr. Potter, I have called you here to discuss some personal matters. Although I have allowed the rest of your party to floo into my office, I must request they leave." Glomlir said in a quiet drawl.

"Of course. Thank you for allowing us to use your fireplace." Harry bowed slightly to Glomlir, and Glomlir's look of shock was only seen by Bill.

"I will take this lot and we will start shopping. Here, Harry, give Hermione your list." Her father pressed. Harry handed the letter to Hermione and Ginny made to follow the three red heads and Hermione from the office when she head Harry say: _Stay. _She stopped and the door closed.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. Please, have a seat." Glomlir said.

Ginny was taken aback.

_Don't worry. Your father told me that goblins have a way of seeing family connectios, like marriage. Drives wizards nuts, nobody can figure out how they do it._ Harry calmed her.

Ginny nodded, and Harry and her took a seat opposite of Glomlir.

"Mr. Potter, I called you here because you are one of our most valuable customers and you have just become of age. The vault you have been accessing is an inheritance vault set up by your parents at your birth. You also own the rights to the Potter estate, and the remaining valuables of the late Sirius Black. You will be shown to your vaults momentarily. Would you like to make a will now that you are of legal age?" Glomlir rattled off.

"If I have no will, with whom will my state reside, upon my death?" Harry asked.

"Your wife." Glomlir replied.

"I don't need a will. Thank you." Harry said. Ginny choked.

_Don't._ Harry pressed. Ginny let things go…for now.

"If you do not have any more questions." Glomlir pulled open a long drawer at his desk and removed a manila envelope. A really big manila envelope. "Then please follow Griphook. He will show you to your vaults. This is a reading of all properties and assets within the Potter and Black estates. Have a great day Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter." He nodded to them each.

The door to the office swung open and there stood Griphook. Harry and Ginny followed Griphook through the bank, down a gut wrenching ride in a cart, and to vault 152.

"This is one of the oldest family vaults." Griphook called as they sailed past a dragon. Harry nodded numbly. Ginny squeezed his hand. Griphook led Harry and Ginny to the door of the vault.

"It requires a blood donation." Griphook sneered. Harry timidly placed his arm into a slot on the right of the vault. He hissed and withdrew it quickly. A small scratch across his thumb bled across his hand. With a wave of his wand, Harry healed it, and the doors creaked open.

"I will wait for you." Griphook called on his way back to the mining cart. Harry and Ginny gasped as the doors swung open and revealed the contents inside. They stepped inside and Ginny's eyes grew wide. The doors shut with a loud snap behind them.

The vault was enormous compared to the Weasley family vault. The outside of the room was lined with bookcases piled high with times of all sizes, chests, and boxes, and an array of magical objects. Galleons and sickles were stacked higher than her waist, on one side of the room. On the other there was an assortment of furniture, pictures, and other unidentifiable things.

A large cheer erupted. Harry jumped and drew his wand.

"Oi! Boy! Put that wand away and come here so I can have a look at you!" Called a voice. Harry lowered his wand but didn't pocket it, as he veered to the right side of the room where the pictures were lined up. There were at least fifty frames all with Harry's relatives.

"And just who are you? Who's kid is this? James!" The voice called again. Ginny saw an elderly man with white hair, blue eyes and a strong jaw, Harry's jaw, sitting in a frame with a woman with red hair. Flecks of white hair glittered about the woman's head.

"What do you want father?" Came another voice.

"This boy must be yours." The old man called.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears when she saw them. A simple frame containing none other than Harry's parents sat closest to the door.

"Harry?" A woman said. Harry put his wand away and stood before the frame. Ginny held his hand gingerly. Harry fell to his knees and a sob broke out from his chest. Ginny hugged him to her and held him while he wept.

"Sweet heart. Don't cry." Lily cooed. James and Lily, and the rest of the Potter family looked heartbroken to see Harry cry. Ginny pulled Harry upright and used her sleeve to wipe his face.

_Thank you._ Harry thought.

_Say 'hello.'_ Ginny urged him.

"Hello." Harry sat in front of James and Lily. "Sorry about that, it's just a little overwhelming seeing you."

"We know, son, we know. I never thought I would get to see you." James said. "Has it really been sixteen years?"

Harry nodded.

James continued "And a girlfriend already. Redhead. It's the Potter curse. There's your grandmother, and over there you great-grandmother." James pointed to the respective Potter women.

"Wife." Harry countered. A brilliant smile radiating across his face.

"You're married!" Lily cried, and burst into tears herself.

_Will you look around at everything and gather up all the things that are important? _

_Certainly. _Ginny left Harry's side. She listened while he told the story of the last sixteen years to the entire Potter family. She smiled at the good memories and cried at the bad. Among the piles of belongings she found a chest addressed to Harry, books she thought Hermione might like, a trunk of Potter clothing she thought he might want to wear, and a small golden box.

Inside the box was a set of wedding rings. Both were gold, one with an oval diamond and Celtic knot designs along the band, the other a band with matching knot patterns. Ginny went over to where Harry was. He was telling his family about the wedding ceremony and the gold chain. The family's eyes were wide with shock. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Harry, do you know what this means?" Lily asked.

"No. Isn't it just part of the ceremony?" Harry asked. Lily (and the rest of the family) were already shaking their heads.

"Perhaps Charlus should explain." James murmured. The man who had originally called to Harry and Ginny cleared his voice. "What the two of you experienced was a binding of the souls. Not only are you now bonded in life, but also in death, and everywhere. You will find changes in your magic, increases in your ability, and similarities. There isn't a lot of knowledge about soul bonds, so I cannot elaborate much more, but the love you have is extremely rare and hunted after." Charlus, Harry's great uncle, concluded.

_I found something._ Ginny thought. Harry turned and looked in her eyes. He waited for her to continue.

Ginny opened the box and showed the contents to Harry.

"Look Richard, they found our rings." A woman said. Ginny spotted the name plate on the bottom of the frame: Richard and Genève Potter (1540).

Harry stood and pulled Ginny to her feet. He pulled out the ring with the diamond on top. Harry knelt down and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I am sorry it took so long to find one." Harry said.

Ginny merely laughed and placed the other ring on his finger. A soft golden glow filled the room and lingered around their hands. Slowly the glow dissipated into the air. Harry grinned and stood. The Potter family cheered.

"I need to go. I have people waiting on us. I promise I will return as soon as I can, although you may only see Ginny for a while. Thank you for the stories." Harry turned to his parents. "Love you, mum and dad."

"Love you, son." James said.

"Love you, Harry." Echoed Lily.

"Good-bye everyone." Ginny called. They all waved to her. Ginny showed Harry what she had found, which Harry shrunk and placed in his pocket. Harry also collected a small sack and filled it to the brim with galleons. This he also placed in his pocket. Ginny began to leave when Harry stopped her.

_Wait. _He waved his wand over their left hands, where the rings were, and they glowed softly before returning to normal. _Now only the people who know we are married can see them, and the only way someone else will be able to see them is if we tell them we are married. _

_Good thinking. _Ginny said. It saddened her that she couldn't shout at the tops of the mountains that she was married, but she would be able to. Soon. Outside the vault, Griphook sat in the cart waiting.

"Griphook, can you take us to the exit, please. We will need to come visit again soon." Harry said.

"Yes, Mister Potter." Griphook said and led them back to ground level. Harry cast a quick charm over Ginny and himself. Ginny's hair quickly changed to a platinum blonde and her eyes turned blue, whereas Harry's black hair transformed into a light brown and his signature green eyes dulled to a dark grey. Ginny and Harry left through the front doors of Gringotts.

"What's first on your list?" Harry asked. Ginny pulled out her Hogwarts list and showed Harry the different supplies. They first entered Flourish and Blotts to pick up Ginny's books.

_I didn't pick up any money. _Ginny began. Then she remembered that she was now married to one of the richest men in Britain. _Oh…_ Harry just grinned. They had purchased most of Ginny's supplies and had ventured into Madam Malkin's when they met up with the rest of the group. Hermione fawned over the books Ginny had found in the vault while Ginny was measured for robes.

For kicks and giggles they headed into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny marveled over the Firebolt in the window with Ron, while Hermione rolled her eyes and talked to Bill and her father. Harry had wandered off somewhere, but they all left the store together and made their way back to Gringotts so they could floo home. Harry repaid Hermione the money she had spent getting him supplies, which wasn't much considering they all had the same list.

Even though Ginny didn't have the typical wedding day, she was happy, and the approach of Harry's birthday celebration that night made her even more excited.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The cake was huge. Her mum had really outdone herself. The cake was a giant chocolate snitch, complete with enchanted wings and all. Harry was almost in tears when he saw how many people were there. He hugged everybody (except Mad-Eye).

"Come on, Harry!" Fred shouted.

"Presents!" George called.

"Ours first!" Fred yelled. Harry looked warily at the flashy box Fred and George placed in his lap.

"Come now Harry."

"Not scared of a—"

"Box are you?" The twins chorused.

"Yes. If it's from you." Harry replied, but started to unwrap the gift anyways. The box didn't explode, so Ginny figured that was a good sign. Harry started to pull out a number of oddly shaped things.

"What are those!" Hermione screeched.

"Don't worry your little head." Fred said.

"It just looks like a grenade, Hermione." George continued.

"It doesn't really explode."

"Well, yes it does—"

"But it explodes and sends out a dark powder."

Hermione still looked wary.

"See this is different than Instant Darkness Powder." Fred began.

"This you pull out the pin, just like a muggle grenade and you can through the little sucker as far as you can, before it explodes five seconds later." George explained.

"Keep looking." Fred pressed.

Harry set down the weird pineapple looking device, and pulled out a sack filled with small toffee candies.

"Now these are new. Not on the market." Fred said.

"Specially made for you guys." George continued.

"Well, really all of this stuff is."

"We wouldn't want the bad guys getting a hold of this stuff."

"Night Vision Toffees. Eat it and your eyes dilate so you can see ten times better than the average human."

"Lasts for three hours."

Harry nodded and set the toffees down. He then brought out several other items including: a staple food that was light weight but had key nutrients, cloaks for Ron and Hermione that acted like invisibility cloaks but not as effective, small disc candies that increased body temperature, and so many other new products that her mum made Harry open a different present.

Next was Hermione's gift which surprisingly was not a book, but dragon hide gloves. Ron gave Harry a matching dragon hide jacket. Her parents gave Harry a watch that used to belong to her great uncle. Harry thought it was brilliant though. Hagrid found an old magical camera, "the really nice ones", and a roll of film. There were also several dark arts books from Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye, along with several packages of sweets from Honeydukes from Bill, and a collection of chocolate frogs "for the cards" from Neville. Finally, Luna brought over a rather ugly looking plant to repel Flangerworms.

Ginny was talking to Hermione and Harry when Minerva approached and handed Harry a small box. Harry opened the lid, and inside was a small script of paper and a flat, round stone with a swirl pattern across the top.

Harry let Ginny and Hermione read the note over his shoulder. "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Minerva smiled softly and reached for Ginny's hand.

"Very lovely hands you have Ms. Weasley." Minerva said. Ginny beamed widely, knowing Minerva was really referring to the ring and not the softness of her skin.

"Thank you. Harry found this wonderful lotion that all the Potter women used for centuries. They kept it around for a reason." Ginny said.

Minerva chuckled. "Mercy on us all when the truth comes out." She walked away and let Harry, Ginny and Hermione stare after her.

"What does she mean by that?" Harry mused.

"If you have to ask, Harry." Hermione began.

Ginny cut her off. "Please Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "I can't explain it. You will just have to see it for yourselves."

Sometime between the hours of ten and eleven, her mum shut the party down with the reason that Bill and Fleur were getting married tomorrow. As if anyone could forget. Ginny was glad though. Harry still had one more present.

Hermione gratefully distracted Ron while Ginny pulled Harry into her room and kissed him.

_We didn't have a real wedding night._ She thought.

_I already stole the goods though. I don't think it counts._ Harry teased. Ginny smacked him.

_Fine, no present for you._

_I am just joking. _ Harry pleaded.

_I know, but the present I want to give you will have to wait. Hermione wants to go to bed. _

_Send her to Ron's room._

_I want to_. Ginny sighed_. I have something for you. I wanted to get you something light. Something that wouldn't weigh you down, but to remember me by. _

_I could never forget you. _He reassured.

_Please, take it._ Ginny handed him a small envelope from her dresser drawer. _Hermione enchanted it for me. I can't do magic yet. _

She watched as Harry opened the flap and pulled out the small picture inside. A Hungarian Horntail pranced in the frame, occasionally blowing fire and flapping its wings.

_Thanks?_ Harry asked.

Ginny touched the picture, and whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The picture morphed into a picture of Harry and Ginny, dressed in their wedding attire. The Harry and Ginny in a picture shared a long kiss before separating. In the background was Minerva's fireplace.

_I love it_. Harry thought.

_Now you can see me always, and know that I am with you even if I can only read your mind._ Ginny replied.

_Thank you. How do I make the picture change back?_

_Are you a Mauraderer's Son or aren't you?_ Ginny asked.

Harry smiled. "Mischief managed." The picture returned to the very angry Hungarian Horntail.

**Next chapter: the Wedding with a capital "w". Dun dun dun! I have decided to stick to some canon parts of the story, but to basically go with my own story line. So you might recognize some things as the same as the books, but for the most part I am going to change things up. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no see. Here is a really short, basically filler chapter. I wanted to give all of you just something to read. I have not abandoned this story. Don't worry about that. Hope to have another chapter up quicker than this time around. **

**Chapter 11**

The next morning the entire house was up early. Ginny was one of the first up. She was in the kitchen making breakfast for the near thirty people that would be arriving or were already at the Burrow. Her mother was barking orders like a general in the military.

_Ginny?_ Harry called to her. Ginny smiled.

_Yes, dear? _She replied.

_Would you come up here a moment, please? _Harry replied.

"Mum, I need to use the loo." Ginny called across the kitchen. Her mother gave her the evil eye, but Ginny scurried up the stairs. Ginny ran up the stairs and ran into Ron's room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were seated around the room. Harry smiled at her when she came in the room.

_Thanks for rescuing me. _ Ginny said.

_Welcome. I have some things to give you. _Harry replied. Hermione motioned to Ron.

"Come on, Ronald. Let's go get something to eat." Hermione called.

"What? Why? This is my room." Ron argued. He didn't move off of his bed.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. Ron glared pointedly at the occupants of the room, but followed Hermione from it.

Ginny sat on the bed next to Harry. He reached into his trunk at the end of bed and pulled out the manila envelope from Gringots, the Mauraderer's Map, and a sealed envelope.

"I am leaving most of my things here. You are welcome to any of it, but I wanted to make sure you had these. The Map you will need more than I will, and the stuff from Gringots, well, they will be safer with you. I haven't been able to look at it that much, but it's all yours anyways. The letter is in case…well you know." Harry mumbled the last bit. Ginny put an arm around him.

"Are you still considering that you might not come back?" Ginny whispered.

"No, I am just prepared in case I don't." Harry replied. "That's all. Nothing more."

"Harry…" Ginny whispered. "I wish I could come with you."

"I know. Hogwarts needs a leader, though." Harry replied.

"I know. I was just saying." Ginny whispered.

"We should go back downstairs before your mom comes looking for you." Harry suggests.

Ginny nods and follows him down to the second floor, deposits Harry's gifts and proceeds down the staircase. Her mother immediately snatches Ginny back into the kitchen and sends Harry to help in the garden. It is going to be a long day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

By the time Ginny is zipping up her dress she is a storm of emotions. First, she is angry at her mother for bossing her around all day and not letting her see Harry. Second, she is happy for Fleur and Bill. Third, she is distraught because this is how her wedding should have been. If there was no Voldemort to kill Harry, then they would be returning to school, graduating and having a wedding. Voldemort robbed her of that.

"Ginny, you look gorgeous." Hermione called. Ginny spun around and smiled. "Thanks, Mione. You look stunning as well. Ron is going to flip."

Hermione blushed. "You think so?"

"If he doesn't then he is denser than any of us originally thought."

"Well, we'll see. Let's go down. It's almost time." Hermione and Ginny shuffled down the stairs in silence. Fleur and the rest of the wedding party are already in the kitchen. Fleur does look stunning in a delicate white lace dress and a long train. Her mother fuses over her hair while her father watches in with a smile.

A smile tune drifts into the house, and I know Bill is standing at the altar, waiting. Fleur's mother leaves with Mr. Weasley. Hermione has gone to sit next to Harry and Ginny waits for her turn down the aisle. As she glides out she catches Harry's dumbstruck expression. Ginny flashes a brilliant smile when Aunt Muriel comments on the lowness of the gowns neck line. Harry winks. Their eyes never leave each other. Not throughout the entire ceremony.

_I love you, Mrs. Potter_. Harry calls. Ginny gives him a small smile.

_I love you too, Mr. Potter._

_I wish you could see how beautiful you look in this moment. _

Ginny smiles and lowers her head to hide the reddening of her cheeks. _If only you could know how much I wish this was us. _

_Soon. _Harry replies.

_Yes. Soon._ Ginny's thoughts are interrupted as a loud cheer erupts from the crowd. Bill and Fleur are kissing at the altar. Ginny smiles. The guests stand and applause exuberantly. The chairs everyone was just sitting in disappear and large round tables with beautiful flower center pieces replace them. In the center a large dance floor awaits the new couple. Bill and Fleur glide to the center and share their first dance. Harry finds Ginny immediately in the crowd. He runs his thumb over her left hand and over the ring.

Ginny dances with Harry for the first three dances. Then she dances with her father and each of her brothers. Harry shares one with her mum and Hermione and even one with Minerva. The night is perfect. Fleur shoves cake in Bill's face, and Aunt Muriel embarrasses Ron to no end. Ginny and Harry twirl around the floor.

Shortly before eleven, a silver otter patronous flies into the tent and lands in front of Mr. Weasley. Kingsley's voice omits from the creature: "The Ministry has fallen. The Minister is dead. They are coming."

For a few short seconds everyone is still, then there is chaos. People yell for one another and the apparition wards dissipate. Pops resound as the tent begins to empty. Ginny clings to Harry amidst it all. He stares into her eyes. In the distance Ron and Hermione scream for him. Harry presses his lips to hers. Then he is yanked away by Hermione and even they disapperate. The last thing she hears before he is whisked away is his faint voice: _I love you, Mrs. Potter. _

Her father grabbed her and tugged her to the edges of tent. People were screaming and all she could see were the folds of her father's robes. Then she is being pulled away by a foreign hand. She is thrown on the floor and a shard of pain sears across her side. Ginny sees the next kick coming anc clenches her muscles. It still hurts.

A masked figure looms above her.

"Where is Potter?" He sneers.

She laughs. "Why the hell should I know?"

"Don't be sly with me? Were you not dating him?" He retorts.

"Yeah. Worst weeks of my life. I got rid of that pig long ago." Ginny replied. It broke her heart to say those words. She is aware of her family watching her. They remain silent.

_Harry. I need you to help me. I am going to let the Death Eater read my mind. _Ginny called.

_I know what to do. _

"How do we know you aren't lying?"

"You want to read my mind? I can show you what an asshole he was." Ginny offered.

"Why don't we do that?" The Death Eater smirked and motioned for another Death Eater to come over. The Death Eater took off his mask, grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. She could feel the death eater in her mind and she felt Harry fighting back. She began to see memories that were not hers.

Harry ignoring her; Harry hitting her; Harry kissing another girl while Ginny cried. The Death Eater, satisfied, let her go. She slumped to the ground willing the tears to not come.

"Looks like Potter is a pig after all. Who knew?" The death eaters laugh. There is a rumble of laughter and then just as fast as they had come the death eaters were gone.

_Are you alright?_ Harry asks.

_Depends on the definition_. She replies.

_Got to go_. He rushes.

Someone is carrying her. It is Charlie.

"Hey, Gin-Bug." Charlie coos.

"I can walk." Ginny presses.

"Sure." He replies but sets her down anyways. Ginny eases herself onto the living room couch and slumps over in a heap.

"You did a good job, sis." Bill says. Ginny nods. The rest of the night is filled with somber silence. Ginny didn't remember falling asleep.

**Always review! (Just be gentle and sorry for the spelling mistakes.) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Please note that while mostly cannon, I have not bothered to look up specific details of the last book to write this story. I am mostly following J.K. Rowling's plot, but to save myself from having to look up almost every waking detail, I have simply created something similar. Note that while I desperately wish I had the creativity to have thought of Harry Potter, I didn't; J.K. Rowling did.**

**On something completely different...Several people asked why Ginny didn't go with Harry. I never thought Ginny would, to be honest. Plus, I have several ideas that relate to Ginny at Hogwarts. In this story, Harry said himself "Hogwarts needs a leader." So, in this story Ginny does not go with Harry. **

Chapter 12

Several days passed with little communication between Harry and Ginny. The most Harry ever said was that the three of them were fine and Ginny shouldn't worry. Ginny spent most of the day helping her mother clean and reading. She had borrowed several defense textbooks from Hermione and practiced spells when her mother thought she was cleaning her room. Originally Ginny had started to read a book on Ministry procedures but once she found the marriage clause that stipulated all under-aged newlyweds were considered of age she upgraded to something more beneficial.

Fortunately, her mother had not yet caught Ginny's ability to magically clean. After tidying up a room with a quick wave of her wand, Ginny would often sit against the door and contemplate Harry's last days with her. She wished he was able to communicate more. She felt completely ripped apart without Harry there. Suddenly, this voice, this person, who had shared a large role in her life didn't function like she was used to. She felt like she was missing a part of her soul.

Currently she was staring down at the large manila envelope Harry had received from Gringotts. Ginny felt wrong looking at Harry's things without him, but then again they were hers as well. She cautiously opened the envelope, half expecting a fire breathing dragon to fly out at her. When none did, she glanced at the first sheet. It seemed to be a detailed listing of the contents of the Potter vaults and a compilation of addresses. She glanced at several of the addresses but only recognized Godric's Hollow.

She flipped to one at random. A group of papers was clumped together and Ginny pulled out the file to Potter Manor. She gasped when she read the name on the deed. Ginny quickly realized that this was not a rental property or one of the smaller houses, like the one in Godric's Hollow, this was the estate that had survived for centuries. Ginny idly wondered if Harry's grandparents might live there but then decided that was unlikely because then Harry would have been raised by them, not the Dursleys.

Ginny was quite interested in the property, however.

_I have something to show you._ Ginny sent to Harry.

For several moments she waited for his response, but like most of time, it never came. Sighing she resolved to reading the deed. The document outlined all of the details of the property including the amount of acres, projected price, ownership and the address. Ginny's eyes grew wide at the nearly 400 acre parcel of land the nearly twenty five thousand square foot house sat on. While Ginny marveled at the grandeur of the home she hoped there would pictures of journals inside the home for Harry's sake. She wondered if her father would be willing to take her to see the home. Anything to escape her mother. Yesterday, Mrs. Weasley made her clean the second floor bathroom, twice, forgetting the second time around that Ginny had already preformed the task.

_What is it?_ Harry's voice called.

Ginny practically jumped out of her skin. She rarely heard him now, and it was so unexpected that she gave out a slight squeak.

_W-what?_ She replied.

_You said you have something to show me. What is it?_

_I found the deed to Potter Manor. _

_Oh…_

There was a long, pregnant pause when Ginny hoped Harry hadn't left again.

_Where is it?_ Came his reply.

_I don't recognize the address but I want to go see it. _Ginny said.

_I think you should. Take your dad. Or Minerva. _

_I was going to ask about going. Are you alright? You didn't get yourself in trouble did you? _Ginny smirked and she could feel Harry smiling slightly.

_I always get into trouble. You know how it is can't stay away. _

_Better watch yourself, Potter. _

_I could say the same to you, Potter. Don't worry. No trouble. We found some place to lay low for a while so I should be able to talk to you more. I am sorry I haven't been able to. _

_Nonsense. I wouldn't want you to get captured because you are trying to talk to me about the weather. _

Harry snorted. _Right. _

_I will ask my father after dinner if he will take me to see the Manor. Do you think you might be able to come with me? _Ginny cautioned. She wanted to see Harry after nearly two weeks of almost no contact, but also didn't want to pressure him into doing something that might allow him to get caught.

_I don't know, Ginny. I can't be certain of anything right now. _He replied, strain resonating in his voice.

_I understand._ In an attempt to change the subject, Ginny turned the subject away from Harry's absence and back to the house. _How long do you think it's been there?_

_Generations probably. It might say on the deed. _

Ginny glanced back at the scrap of paper she was holding. _Harry! The man and woman our rings belong to, their first son had the Manor built in 1568! Its over three centuries old! _

_Wow. _Was all Harry said. _Has anyone lived there recently? _

_I don't know. The deed doesn't say. I wouldn't think so. _

_I bet the house is run down. _

_Only one way to find out. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After super finished Ginny pulled her father into the sitting room while her mother stacked the dishes in the sink to wash themselves. Quickly she cast a silencing charm on the air around the two, much to the surprise to her father.

"Ginny?" Her father raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anymore as to his daughter's peculiar activity.

"Dad, I would like to go back to Gringotts before school begins and I would like to do so as soon as possible. I would love for either you or Minerva to accompany. I would also like to visit Potter Manor, as Harry and I are under the impression that is it in a sore state." Ginny rabbled off quickly.

Her father raised her eyebrows but nodded his approval. "I assume you are accessing another vault besides our family vault?" Ginny nodded. Her father continued, "Very well. I will send a patronus to Minerva when I excuse myself to use the loo in…o…about twenty minutes, I suppose. I think she would be delighted to accompany us to Gringotts and to Potter Manor."

"What about Mum?" Ginny whispered. Her mother barely let them out of the house for the first trip to Diagon Alley, forget a second one.

Her father put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry about your mother, dear. I will handle her."

Exactly as he had said, her father excused himself among the loud ruckus of her brothers' game of Exploding Snap to use the loo. When he returned he gave a nod of approval to Ginny. Ginny bounced contently up the stairs that night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ginny was visiting the Lovegoods and her father was returning for an extra day of work. Her mother wasn't too excited about the plan but she pursed her lips and let them go. Ginny found the deed and the key before joining her father downstairs with a sack lunch, some cleaning supplies, and a notebook in her bag. Her father and she walked to the periphery of the Burrow boundary. Here they promptly apparated to the entrance outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Minerva was waiting inside for the pair. They hurried down the Alley to Gringotts with little more than a word, and it wasn't until Ginny pressed her arm into the slot and the great stone doors closed behind them that the three finally acknowledged one another.

"Good morning, Minerva. I am glad you could join us." Her father said.

"Nonsense. Anything to escape from that dreary castle. It hardly has any charm during the summer." The professor echoed.

Ginny approached the rows of paintings.

"Ginny!" Lily cried when Ginny came into view. "You came back! Where is Harry?"

"Harry is otherwise busy." Ginny said just loud enough for the closest portraits to hear. They in turn whispered her words to the others father removed in the space.

"Yes. He did say that his mission would take him away for some time." James said. "What can we do for you? We assume Harry is safe."

"Yes, he is well. He won't tell me where he is but that is probably for the best anyways." Ginny muttered. By now her father and Minerva had joined her and were staring down at the series of paintings with expressions of pure amazement.

"Merlin's Beard! Is that Professor McGonagall?" James gave a startled cry. He seemed to shutter in fear inside his painting. James quickly hid behind his wife's back, peeking up above her shoulders while she rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yes, it is I, Mr. Potter. You seemed quite surprised to see me." Minerva chuckled. "I promise I won't give you detention…this time."

Ginny shared Lily's amused look. _Boys._

_What about us? _Harry's response came immediately.

_You are crazy._

_Likewise, my dear._

_Should I tell your parents 'hi' for you or are you going to nag at me some more. _

_Why you little devil. Of course tell my parents hello. Wait, how on earth did you land yourself another trip to the bank?_

_I have my ways. _

Minerva and James stopped their bickering, allowing Ginny to clear her throat. The portraits turn to face her. "Family, meet my father, Arthur Weasley. Dad, Minerva, meet the Potter family." Ginny gestured out to the paintings and her father waved. Ginny chuckled.

Introductions complete, Ginny turned her attention to the reason for the trip. "Potter family. I would like to know some more information about a house named Potter Manor." She called to the room.

Harry's too-many-times-great grandfather spoke up. "That house was built in the summer of 1568 as a gift to the Potter line and a safe house for her allies. Throughout the years it has been used more or less, given the size of the family at the time. It is customary, due to the enormous size of the Manor, to house several generations and several branches of the family tree at once."

"Is it safe?" Ginny questioned.

The grandfather answered. "Probably one of the most safe in all of Europe. Not only is Potter Manor protected under very strong wards to the standards of today, but also has blood wards as old as the house itself. Never will that house fall, even in the most evil of times. Even when the Potter family lost several members to a dark wizard in the 19th century, the house repelled those disloyal to the Potter crest, and protected those loyal inside the walls.

Ginny nodded her approval. "Thank you. I am hoping to visit it as soon as I leave your company. I have one last request before I leave." Ginny took a moment to relay all the information she just learned to Harry before continuing. "Is there anything at all that might help Harry in his mission he told you about?"

James piped up immediately. "Does he have the Map?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I do."

"What about the cloak?" James offered. Ginny nodded.

Suddenly James's eyes lit up with excitement. "I know something he might like, and that would be very useful to him. Check on the bookshelf directly to left of the rack of swords. On this particular shelf you will find several journals detailing the steps to becoming an anamagus. Some are written professionally, and the rest are the Marauders' accounts to such a feat. Take them."

Ginny turned to her father and he swiftly departed to the opposite end of the room to collect the ideas James described.

"What about shelter? Is in a safe place?" One of the red-headed women chime. "Why don't you collect the tent that is in her and send that with him. Just in case. That would allow him to stay fairly undetected but also protected while on the run." Ginny heard Minerva's swish of a cloak as she turned to discover the tent.

"What about you dear? You are a Potter now too? Do you need anything?" A second red-headed woman, Harry's grandmother asked.

"I just want Harry back." Ginny whimpered.

"We know. You just have to stay strong and keep fighting. Don't give up when things get tough." Lily replied. Ginny nodded. "Thank you for everything."

"don't worry about it. And if you need anything, we all have portraits in Potter Manor as well. Never be afraid to ask." Lily returned.

The party exited the vault and took the gut retching cart ride back to the surface. Here Ginny showed her father the location of Potter Manor and he side apparated them away.

Ginny landed roughly, almost falling over. She kept her footing and saw a large bronze gate looming before her. An intricate vine pattern looped across the opaque gates. Ginny approached the gate and searched for a way to enter.

"Ginny, over here." Minerva called. She motioned to the stonewall the gate was attached to. The wall ran into the trees and out of view. Minerva was pointing to a cylindrical stone amongst all the rectangular ones. Ginny ran her hand across the face of the stone. It didn't do anything spectacular, not that Ginny expected it to. She applied pressure and rotated the circle. To her excitement the stone rotated on a hinge to reveal a slot for a key. Ginny inserted the key and immediately the rusty gates sprang to life, creaking open. Ginny removed the key and led her father and the Professor inside.

The gates shut behind them, and the Weasley party was faced with a drive, lined with trees. The trees were overgrown and hanging across the pathway. Between the trees on her left, Ginny could see a vast field, also overgrown, but still very mesmerizing. On the right, the trees were too thick to see past the first couple.

"Start walking Gin-Bug." Her father ordered. Ginny set off, with her father close behind.

"I didn't know that Harry was…" Ginny searched for the right word.

"Wealthy?" Her father supplied.

"Well, yeah."

"I don't think he did either."

"I don't feel right coming here." Ginny said.

"Why does something feel dangerous to you?" Minerva jumped to.

"No! No. Not at all." Ginny paused. "I just thought I would be doing this with Harry. That's all." Seeing the hurt look on her father's face she tried to continue, but he smiled.

"I understand." Her father reassured. "I wish you could have been my little girl for longer, but things happen and life happens."

They walked along the drive for a few more minutes before they came along a second drive splitting off from the main road.

"Let's stay on this road till it ends." Ginny said. The other two agreed and they continued on.

"What are you going to do with the house, Ginny?" Her father asked.

Ginny thought for a moment before replying, "Turn it into a safe house."

Her father seemed to accept this answer and they rounded a bend in the road. Ahead, was a house of unprecedented size. Ginny came to a halt. Although, the details were still too far away to make out, Ginny could see the red brick and grey stone house was a reflection of time passed. She hurried along the pass, and her father hurried along behind.

The house reflected a Georgian style with its windows decreasing in size as the house grew upwards, the Greek throw back touches, and the simple façade. The main front of the house was three stories, with a wing on either side of two stories. Six chimneys rose from the roof, and the front door was framed by two white columns.

"That's some house, Gin-Bug." Her father teased.

_I wish you could see this._ She thought to Harry.

_What is it?_ Harry replied after a moment.

_Potter Manor._

There was a pause. She chuckled slightly. Her father didn't notice.

_You found it?_ Came Harry's response.

_Its beautiful. _Ginny rattled off. She didn't hear a reply in her head but from her father.

"Ginny are you coming?" Her father was up the road several meters, waiting patiently, Minerva beside him.

"O, yes." She replied and hurried to catch up. They were upon the house when she heard Harry's voice again.

_Where is it?_ Harry asked.

Ginny paused upon the threshold and fished the deed out of her bag. Her dad looked on expectantly. Ginny looked at the address written on top of the deed and sent it to Harry.

_I just asked Hermione to cover for me. _

_You are coming? _She thought expectantly.

_Only for a short while. Is it safe? _

_Completely. _

_What does it look like?_

_See for yourself._ With that Ginny opened the door and stepped into the foyer. The house was dark and dusty.

"Will you light the lamps?" She asked her father.

Before her father could reach for his wand, the lamps burst on throughout the entire house. Somewhere a fireplace roared to life. There were three loud pops and three house elves appeared.

They bowed together. "We felt our master arrive." One of them said. "Do you know where he is?"

"I am sure we will see him very soon." Ginny reassured. Ginny knelt down to eye level. "I am his wife."

They bowed again. "Mistress." They echoed.

"Where have you been while the house is empty?" Ginny asked.

"Hogwarts. Master's family ordered us to wait there while Master came of age. We didn't want to leave the house, but Hogwarts was a nice place." The female elf answered.

_This driveway is really long! _Harry said.

Ginny chuckled in the connection.

_Where is my wife?_ Harry asked.

Ginny stepped outside into the warm afternoon air. Harry was rounding the bend to come near the house. He was running. Ginny smiled, and rushed down the steps towards him. Harry caught her in a bear hug. She laughed openly and hugged him back.

_Two weeks is too long. _She said.

_I promise not to make it so long next time. _Harry promised. When Harry set her down Ginny pulled the anamagus books from her bag.

_These are from your dad._

Harry read the covers and smiled. _Thanks Gin. Come on. Let's go inside. _

_Wait. I have something else. The Potters were also concerned about your lodgings so they send this as well._ Ginny pulled the shrunken tent from her bag and gave it to Harry. Only then did Ginny take his hand and return to the house. The house elves bowed. "Master, we sensed you had arrived."

Harry looked surprised but then squatted down as Ginny had done. "What are your names?"

"I am Emi, and this be Eyton, and Pate, sir." Emi said.

"It's nice to meet you Emi. My name is Harry. I would like you to call me by my name." Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, sir." They echoed.

"No, no. No sir." Harry chuckled. The house elves nodded eagerly. "I also want you to answer to Ginny just as you would to me."

"She is our Mistress." Eyton squeaked.

"Call me Ginny." Ginny added in. "Would you like to show us the house?"

Harry stood and shook her father's hand and smiled warmly at Minerva. Emi jumped for joy and grabbed Harry's hand. "Harry, please come this way."

"I will let you two wander around, Gin-Bug. Pate." Her father addressed the house elf. "Would you mind showing the two of us around?"

"Not at all, sir, Headmistress. Follow me."

The two parties went in separate directions. Emi and Eyton showed Ginny and Harry throughout the entire house, stopping to tell small snipits of information at each room. Emi was very embarrassed the house was unclean and apologized at almost every room, before Harry asked her to stop. Along the way Ginny and Harry caught up over the last two weeks and Ginny shared her idea of turning the house into a safe house. Harry agreed and asked Emi and Eyton to repair the house. They were exuberant. Harry also pulled out a galleon for each of them, and one for Pate, explaining that his was their weeks' pay. Emi and Eyton refused and Harry had to order them to take the money. He also gave Emi a handful of galleons for any materials the house needed. Emi ran off to put the money is a safe spot, leaving Eyton to finish the tour.

Eyton shoved open the door to the master bedroom, and Ginny's breath swept from her chest. Harry and Ginny stepped into the spacious sitting room.

"Eyton, could you leave us, please." Harry asked. The house elf slipped out silently and Harry was upon her. He was kissing her lips, her neck, her face. Ginny could barely breathe. Harry took her breath away.

"I wish I could show you how much I love you, just like I used to, but I told Hermione I wouldn't be gone long. Ron can only be distracted for so long." Harry murmured in between kisses.

"Harry…" Ginny pleaded.

"I swear to you. I will try to come visit you as often as possible. Try to find a way for me to sneak into the castle." Harry rushed. Suddenly, Harry was no longer on her, but standing away from her. She wilted considerably.

They never entered the bedroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~

They were standing at the gates to the Estate. Her father and Minerva became very interested in the bronze designs while Harry and Ginny said their good-byes.

_You should talk to me more often._ Ginny thought.

_I can, now. When I am not with Ron or Hermione. It is safe. I won't be able to tell you where I am still. _

_I don't expect you to. _

Harry ran a thumb over her lips before pressing his lips to hers.

_Try to stay out of trouble._ He whispered.

_I can't make any promises. _She replied.

He gave her a smile, and with a pop disappeared. She felt herself sadden with his departure.

"Will you take me home please? I need a nap." Ginny asked. Her father nodded and they whizzed back to the Burrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, long overdue. **

**Chapter 13**

Her father hadn't made it quite clear what he had told her mum but Ginny didn't care. She was going back to Potter Manor and this time she was taking Dudley. She should have spent more time with him in the last two weeks but he seemed to have found something to do. She assumed most of them were outside because she hardly remembered seeing him inside the house.

Once inside the gates, her father left Dudley and Ginny to walk to the house so he could proceed onto work. Ginny asked Dudley about the weather, and the Burrow. After that Dudley asked her about Harry, and the Burrow. The conversation was light and unobtrusive.

"So this is Harry's house?" Dudley asked.

Ginny almost replied that the house belonged to both of them before she realized that Dudley didn't know they were married. "Yes, this is the Potter family home."

"Wow." Dudley breathed. "All those years staying at my house and he could have been here."

"No one has lived here in quite some time." Ginny replied.

"That's too bad." Dudley murmured.

By this time they had happened along the point in the road where the path split off to the left.

"The house is up ahead but I want to see what's down here first." Ginny veered to the east and Dudley followed behind. After the first layer of trees passed, the area opened into an expansive field that stretch as far as Ginny could see. Somewhere a stream bubbled. What caught her eye the most was on the left side of the space were two sets of three golden hoops. The Potters had a Quidditch pitch. Nothing of extreme fancy, but it was a lot more than they had at the Burrow.

Ginny turned back to the main road and continued till the round in the bend.

"This house is terrific!" Dudley exclaimed as the building came into view. Ginny smiled at him and continued walking. He followed close behind.

"What's the plan for today?" Dudley questioned.

"We are going to try and clean up the house and grounds as much as possible and then go from there. The house might need some new furniture or replace a broken cabinet. I already know I am going to ask Emi to buy new linens for the beds."

"Who's Emi?" Dudley asked.

"Why don't I just show you?" Ginny pushed the door open and stepped into the atrium. Emi was waiting for her. She bowed to Ginny and turned to Dudley. "Hello. Are you being Ginny's friend?"

Dudley stood shocked for a moment but then nodded. "Hello."

"Dudley this is a house elf. House elves serve old magical families. The Potters have three elves. This one is named Emi." Ginny explained.

"Er…nice to meet you, Emi." Dudley said.

"Emi be so glad that Mistress Ginny has returned so soon! Eyton and Pate will be happy to see you too. Would Ginny like to wait for Harry here or I can be making some tea in the parlor." Emi rushed off.

"Harry isn't coming today, Emi." Ginny said, rather slowly. Dudley recognized the far off look in her eyes when Ginny said Harry's name. It was gone as quickly as it had come.

"We came to help you clean." Ginny continued.

"We has been cleaning since Harry and Ginny left two days ago. Would you like to see? The house be looking much better now that it is clean." Emi proposed.

"I would love to Emi, but Harry and I made a list of things we would like to do so why don't I give that to you?"

"Of course, Ginny."

Ginny fished a piece of parchment from her robes and handed the list to the elf. The list included replacing linens throughout the house, allowing apparation to a select few to the house itself, setting up the floo, and stocking food.

"One other thing." Ginny said. "Harry and I would like to make Potter Manor a safe house for people this year. I am sure you know of a Dark Lord that has recently regained power" Emi shuddered. "and I would like to prepare the residence to take in refugees if needed."

"A most excellent idea, Ginny!" Emi squeaked. "We will get started right away."

Ginny then allowed Emi to give an updated tour of the house. The elves really had done a tremendous job eliminating dust and whipping down walls. Ginny was surprised on how much they had accomplished in such a short amount of time. Some of the rooms were still unfinished (upon which Emi apologized profusely) but about half the house was livable. The public spaces like the kitchen and sitting rooms had seen the most attention, while the entire east wing of the house that had nothing but bedrooms remained untouched. Emi didn't take them there.

Ginny found the three of them walking along the hall to the master bedroom. She halted mid step. Dudley immediately saw Ginny stop and turned back to see what the disturbance was. Emi stopped shortly afterwards. Ginny's two companions waited expectantly.

"Have you touched the bedroom?" She whispered.

"Pate was just working on it this morning when Ginny arrived." Emi provided.

"Please take me back down to the sitting room, Emi." Ginny ordered. She turned expectantly away from the room. She couldn't go in there. Not without Harry. Not yet. Dudley was surprised at the turn of events but followed down the flight of stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Ginny flumped into a chair and stared into space. Dudley turned towards Emi. "Do you need any help? Ginny and I came to help today. We will be here until around six o'clock."

"That is very kind of you, sir." Emi replied. "I thinks you could help since you be wanting to."

"Do you have anything to do outside? Gardens or orchards?" Dudley inquired.

"O yes. The Potters is having a large garden behind the house." Emi wilted. "I am afraid all the plants have died."

"That's alright, Emi. I will clean it up and then Ginny can decide what she wants to do with it. Do you have any tools?"

Emi escorted Dudley to the shed behind the house and Dudley's eyes grew wide when he saw just how large the garden really was. It had probably been used to grow food for the entire house in its prime. Dudley immediately began his work.

Inside, Ginny was having a silent conversation.

_I couldn't do it. I couldn't go in there. _She began. _It felt so wrong without you. _

_Calm down. You don't have to go in there if you don't want to. _Harry replied.

_But I wanted to. I wanted to go and see it, but I couldn't walk down the hall…I feel so lost._

_I wish I could hold you right now. Ginny please don't feel upset. I will come see you again soon and then we can go in there together. How does that sound? _Harry replied.

_Alright. _Ginny sighed. _Don't make me wait so long this time. _

_I promise I will do my best to see you as soon as I can._

Ginny noticed there was no time frame on that promise, but knew it was the best Harry could do. Ginny stood and stretched. Revisiting the rooms already clean, she began to make them her own. She rearranged furniture and set aside pieces she thought needed replacing. She threw open windows to let in light and fresh air into the dusty house. In the east wing, Ginny made her way from bedroom to bedroom, cleansing each from dust and wear before examining the contents of each.

Half-way through the day Eyton announced to Ginny that lunch was served in the kitchen. Ginny made her way down and saw a sweating Dudley walking in from outside.

"There you are Dudley. I had wondered where you had gone off to." Ginny smiled at him.

"I have been outside in the garden. Are we coming back tomorrow? It needs a lot of work." Dudley asked.

"Yes we are." Pate placed two bowls of hearty soup and some bread on the table. "Thank you, Pate."

He bowed and retreated.

"Would you like some help? I could make things go faster." Ginny offered.

"Not today. Something things are just better without magic." Dudley smiled at her. "I could use some help tomorrow though." He took a bite of soup. "None of the plants grow anymore."

"Perhaps we can plant some new ones." Ginny suggested. "Pate. Eyton." The two elves scurried forward. "What was planted in the garden before?"

"All sorts of vegetables and herbs." Pate offered. "The gardens provided food for the entire house."

Ginny nodded. "Would the three of you be able to care for the gardens when Dudley and I leave for school?"

"Of course, Ginny." Eyton replied.

"I would like you to purchase all the materials needed to complete what Dudley has started. We will return tomorrow and everyone will be outside."

Both of the elves bowed and lunch concluded. Ginny returned to the east wing, and Dudley walked back outside.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry lounged comfortably in the kitchen. His feet were on the table and his father's book was propped on his knees. He read it carefully. Harry didn't want to miss anything that could help. The process seemed simple enough but, from the journal, Harry knew that was anything but true.

Ron was currently in the library and Hermione stood at the counter, cutting what sounded like carrots. The last two weeks proved Hermione to be a pretty amazing cook. Harry had provided the money to purchase an expanse of food to keep Ron happy. The three occupants of Grimmauld Place were still awaiting the return of Kreacher.

Harry worried for Ginny. While he knew that he was perfectly alright, Ginny had no idea and was taking the idea of Harry in danger rather harshly. Harry didn't know how to sooth her. The pair had also grown accustomed to each other's presence over the summer. Now that they were separate it felt like the world was against them. Harry sighed.

Hermione missed a slice in cutting.

"Stop sighing, Harry. You sound like an old lady." Hermione said over her shoulder.

Harry looked up in surprise. He hadn't realized that he had been sighing…well at least more than once.

"Sorry, Hermione." He mumbled.

"You have been quiet." She replied.

He didn't respond. He watched the back of her head. Hermione's hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, a few wisps of hair escaping the rubber band that held the mop of brown hair in place. She seemed to be struggling with either a really slippery carrot or a thought she had been stuck on for a while.

"Harry…it's just, you know how it is. I can't help but worry about you, and well, you never told me how the trip to see Ginny went." Hermione stumbled.

Harry began to let out a sigh but then decided he didn't want to sound any more like an old lady than he already did so instead he let his feet thunk to the floor. He marked his page in his dad's journal and stood. "It went as suspected."

"What's that mean?" Hermione spun around, brandishing a carrot. "Talk to me Harry. It's ok to feel discouraged; I just need to know where your head is."

Harry didn't keep the sigh from leaving him this time. "It was hard, Hermione. Extremely hard to leave her and come back. Not that I don't like you and Ron," he added quickly ", but I just wish I didn't have to leave her."

This time it was Hermione who sighed. "If only we could tell Ron, then you would be able to go see her more often. You wouldn't have to feel like you are sneaking around."

"I would like that."

"Especially with school starting soon. It would be much better to see her as much now and then maybe during Hogsmead weekends, but only if it's safe of course." Hermione argued with two thoughts in her head. On one side, she desperately wanted her friend to be happy but on the other hand she didn't want to risk the safety of Ginny for one evening's activities.

"I told Ginny to find a way for me to sneak into Hogwarts." Harry whispered.

Hermione gasped. "Harry! That's dangerous. What if you got caught? Think of what would happen to Ginny."

"I know, Hermione. You don't have to tell me the risks." Harry countered.

"Then you know it's a stupid decision."

Harry closed his eyes. He took in Ginny's feeling of warmth and channeled it to keep from yelling at Hermione.

"Yes, I do, and so does Ginny." Harry replied.

"Then how could you possibly think, for even a second—"

"Hermione, do you know what it's like to have someone so close to them you can hear their thoughts and read their emotions but you can't see them?" Harry cut Hermione short. "It's like having a ghost living in your head. You know everything they want and need but can't touch them to give it to them."

Hermione's face changed rapidly, from anger to confusion to thoughtfulness, and then finally to a look of understanding. "You can communicate with Ginny somehow can't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Everything makes sense now!" Hermione screeched. Harry winced. Hermione continued, "I knew something was up ever since the day you told me Ginny needed help with the laundry but Ginny never came to tell you that. Then there were all those times when you and Ginny would start laughing at nothing at all. At your wedding, neither of you said a word but your eyes said you were talking to each other. That's how you knew how to get to Potter Manor wasn't it?"

Harry was amazed she had said all that in one breath. He was surprised she hadn't turned blue from the lack of intake of air. Harry also had to be amazed at how observant Hermione was.

"How do you do it?" Hermione said.

"Ginny and I, we don't know how we can do it, but we can talk to each other in our minds. I can hear what Ginny is thinking and she can hear me. I have started to…feel how Ginny is feeling too. I can tell when she is sad or excited about something." Harry explained.

Hermione leaned against the counter, a far off look on her face. "Remarkable." Then her face fell. "O, Harry. That must be so awful. I understand now. I will help you meet with Ginny. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I assure you, Hermione, that nothing, nothing, is more of my concern than Ginny's safety."

"I wish we could tell Ron." She mumbled.

From the door way came the voice, "Tell me what?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ginny channeled her energy into the foreign spell. The previous night, Dudley and Ginny had returned home, exhausted and ready to fall over. Ginny rushed to her mother's book shelf in the sitting room and found a book of household spells; then located the gardening spells. When Dudley and Ginny returned to Potter Manor the next morning, Ginny was fully prepared to assist Dudley in the sad excuse of a garden. Dudley had really outdone himself with his preliminary clean up, but finally relented to Ginny's help once she pointed out how close September 1st was and how unlikely they were to escape from her mother's roost for much longer.

Dudley marveled at how quickly the weeds disappeared and how all of the tools moved at once. Ginny was never pushy and always asked what needed done before jumping on Dudley's toes and taking over the project. This made Dudley very grateful to the fiery redhead. He also appreciated how included Ginny made him feel in the project even if he was no longer doing the majority of the work.

Slowly the garden was coming back to life. Rows of mixed soil appeared and Dudley precariously placed little signs in each plot to indicate what was growing where. With the help of all of the house elves the garden was done by the time Mr. Weasley came to collect Ginny and Dudley on the second day. Nothing was planted and nothing would be planted for another couple of weeks, but at least the garden was back to looking new and ready for seeds instead patches of overgrown weeds and dried dirt.

The house elves were working around the clock, trying to fit in seventeen years of cleaning into a matter of weeks. Ginny begged them not to overwork themselves, but all three just brushed off her advances with small waves of their hands and asked if she needed anything else done. The east wing of the house was nearing completion and Ginny asked for an assessment of the house. She asked Emi how many bedrooms the house held. Ginny nearly fell out of her chair when the house elf replied with a chirpy "26." Dudley seemed rather impressed as well.

Now, Ginny and Dudley were waiting for Mr. Weasley at the end of the drive. Any moment he would appear and whisk them back to the Burrow and Ginny's overpowering mother.

_Hey, Gin. I might get to see you more often._

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Harry's unusual comment but made no other outward movement that she was carrying on a conversation in her head. People might think she was crazy.

_O, yeah? Why's that?_ She asked.

_Ron found out our little secret._ Harry replied.

_Which one?_

_All of them._

Hmm….that was interesting. Harry seemed unhurt and rather cheerful so she knew Ron didn't know _all_ of their secrets.

_Really? Even the one that you shag me on a semi-regular basis? _Ginny launched at Harry.

_Well…I was a little vague on the sexual side of our relationship. Ron didn't mind. _

Ginny smiled an evil smile. _You didn't tell him that you like when I do that think with my tongue? _

Harry's response was a few seconds delayed. _No…_

_Then you didn't tell him all of our secrets. _Ginny smirked. She really did love messing with poor Harry.

_Maybe we can keep that secret to ourselves._

_So, I shouldn't have told Tonks when she asked for pointers?_ Ginny replied, barley keeping a giggle between her lips. She felt a wave of embarrassment pass through the link.

_You didn't_. Harry replied.

_Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. What are you going to do if I don't tell?_

_You know full well what I plan on doing to you once I can get a hold of you. _Harry growled back.

_I seemed to have forgotten. Perhaps you could remind me?_ Ginny flirted in return.

_Woman…no, we are not talking about this right now. I was telling you how I will get to see you again before you leave for school. _

_I am intrigued. _Ginny whispered.

_I can't be with you as much as I would like but I do get to come see you now that Ron doesn't need distracting. I still have things we need to finish but now I can fit you into my busy schedule. _

_I am glad I made the cut. _

_Don't push it. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In the next fortnight Ginny and Dudley went back to Potter manor twice but neither stay was for more than a couple of hours. Her mother was becoming far too observant of their multiple outings away from the house and was insisting on either attending wherever they were going or Ginny and Dudley not going at all. Mrs. Weasley tended to lean more towards the second of the two.

Four days before school was about to start was their second visit to Potter Manor. Harry made arrangements to also come but was unable to the day of their visit. This left Ginny in a sour mood for the rest of their day and Dudley on a tight string. Often he felt like asking the simplest of questions would send Ginny into an angry tangent or tears. Most of the time he kept silent unless Ginny started the conversation.

The house was nearing completion and Ginny was rather sad to leave for Hogwarts and not get to visit it. She had been enjoying the intensity of work surrounding the house's upkeep. Emi had to remind Ginny that the three house elves had taken care of the place for years and they were perfectly capable of doing so just now. Ginny requested, with Harry's permission, for the elves to return to Hogwarts for the school year and only return to the house every so often. They agreed.

September 1st was approaching faster than anybody realized. Before long the Hogwarts express would be zooming away from Platform 9 ¾ and any chance of seeing Harry in the near future would surely fade with it. Ginny was not having a good day at all.


End file.
